Consecuencias
by ope-hana
Summary: Hermione es mordida por un vampiro en plena guerra. Harry le ayuda a detener la transformación y le aplica un obliviate para que ella empezara de nuevo como una persona normal. — ¿estas segura? —preguntó un moreno con la vista vidriosa. Su mejor amiga se estaba convirtiendo en un ser sombrío. Ella jadeando suspiró —Sí, t-tengo miedo Harry —confesó. Pareja no definida HPxTwillight
1. Chapter 1

bueno este es mi tercer X-over. Y el segundo en ser publicado.

los personajes no me pertenecen de harry potter son J.K Rowling

los personajes no me pertenecen de Twillight son S. Meyer

espero que les agrade y lo disfruten. Por cierto; estos capítulos serán largos no es como los demás que son drabbles.

* * *

Hogwarts; Mazmorras.

— ¿estas segura? —pregunto un moreno con la vista vidriosa. Su mejor amiga se estaba convirtiendo en un ser sombrío.

Ella jadeando suspiro

—Sí, t-tengo miedo Harry

Unas horas antes…

Su mundo estaba cambiando; en unas horas ella se volvería en un ser inmortal. No sabía lo que había pasado, para nada. Ella solo recordaba estar en la batalla y cuando vio a Harry muerto y reinicio la batalla todo pasó muy rápido para ella. Solo escucho un gruñido y un desagarro en la garganta. Vio como ese ser la estaba consumiendo. Algo cambio en el sujeto porque en ese momento el la mordió dándole su veneno y ella sin pensarlo le envió un Expeliarmo aventándolo lejos de ella. Ella con su último aliento apareció cerca de las mazmorras. El castillo estaba derrumbándose ya no había magia anti-aparición. Busco en los frascos poción para reabastecedora de sangre y lo tomo. Pero el dolor ahí estaba. Cayo por ver como su transformación iniciaba.

Jadeando levanto su varita para enviar un patronus. Pasaron una hora cuando vio a Harry a su lado. Él estaba pálido, sudoroso, y mugriento. Se acercó a ella. Ahora él estaba sosteniendo la poción que evitaría la transformación. Era una mezcla de muerto en vida, junto con un anti veneno el utilizo más bezoares para que hiciera el efecto para detener el veneno de un vampiro. También, poción antienvejecimiento, poción calmante, poción de la resistencia. Harry por primera vez no se equivocó para elaborar todas las pociones. La vida de su amiga estaba en fuego. Su hermana… sus lágrimas se escurrió, no lo soportaba apenas había logrado terminar la guerra y ocurría esto. Se limpió las lágrimas. Cada poción detendría cualquier malestar que Hermione estaba sintiendo. El filtro en vida la iba a poner en un sueño eterno en lo que la poción de resistencia haría que su cuerpo resistiera al anti veneno que le filtraría, el antienvejecimiento para evitar cualquier cambio en su cuerpo no sabía si iba a funcionar, pero no estaba de más en probarlo. La poción calmante para el dolor que estuviera sintiendo, y esperaba que funcionara. Cuando le dio de beber todas las pociones vio como Hermione seguía gritando por el veneno. También por la euforia que estaba sintiendo. Cuando le dio las pociones ella le sonrió antes de caer en sueño. Lloro por un momento después fue a buscar en la biblioteca más sobre la transformación de los vampiros.

No le gusto lo que leyó agarro todos los libros en la área de prohibida. Bajo rápido hacia las mazmorras. Cuando llego Hermione estaba sudando y teniendo espasmos. Le dio más poción calmante y re abastecedora de sangre. Cuando ella abrió los ojos.

—Harry… no lo lograremos ¿verdad? —dijo con la voz abatida

Harry se acercó a ella le tapó la boca con sus dedos

—shh, lo haremos, soy Harry Potter el invencible… —lo dijo con un nudo en la garganta

Hermione le dio una sonrisa

—siento como el veneno avanza… siento como las pociones no hacen el efecto que ya sabemos… Harry… esta será la última vez que me veas como humana…

—Shhh —volvió a callarla— encontré esto

Hermione tomo el libro que Harry le daba. Leyó todo y sus ojos se agrandaron. Había un leve destello de vida…

—h-Harry ¿es verdad?

—Lo intentaremos —le dio esperanza— ¿quieres iniciar?

Ella asintió

—pero cuando hagas eso… quiero, quiero que me hagas un obliviate para empezar de nuevo

— ¿Qué?

—aquí dice que tengo que evitar ver al que me convirtió, o incluso matarlo... pero, yo no lo recuerdo y ni se si está vivo —aclaro su punto

— ¿estas segura? —pregunto un moreno con la vista vidriosa. Su mejor amiga se estaba convirtiendo en un ser sombrío y encima pedía que le borrara la mente. Hasta cuanto Hermione sacrificaría por ellos.

Ella jadeando suspiro

—Sí, —respiro profundo— t-tengo miedo Harry —confeso. Que el hechizo no sirviera que perdiera su magia… de que no volvería a ver a su hermano… a Ron…

Tiempo actual

—si hacemos esto y funciona, después que borre tu memoria ¿a dónde quieres ir?

Ella sonrió

—Tengo un tío abuelo familia de mi madre. Él vive en américa, es lo que recuerdo. Solo sé que vive en… Washington en Forks algo así —lo dijo no muy segura. —se ll-llama Swan o ese es su apellido, n-no me acuerdo muy b-bien —lo dijo jadeando

—ok. Arreglare los papeles para que te vayas con ellos, Hermione nada te faltara, ¿entiendes? —Ella asintió— hare que no pases hambre ni sufrimiento estaré al pendiente de ti. Ok, —prometió con un nudo en la garganta—empecemos

—gracias Harry —lo abrazo mientras lloraba. Aquí iniciaba una nueva vida aquí iniciaba un nuevo ciclo par Hermione jean Granger…


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Twillight y Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Son de S. Meyer y J.K. Rowling

espero que les guste.

* * *

19 de mayo 1998

William R. Fairchild International Airport

Hermione resoplo, estaba ahora esperando en la cafetería del aeropuerto. Realmente no sabía qué hacer. Según la trabajadora social que al momento de su llegada iba a estar su tío y la trabajadora de este lugar que llevaba su caso.

Saco su libro y empezó a leer la novela clásica que a su madre le gustaba. Pero algo había muy adentro de ella que decía que ese libro no era el mismo que a veces ella se imaginaba. Resoplo de nuevo. Saco de nuevo otra clase de lectura; Matemáticas. Al menos los números no la estresaban como lo era con la lectura.

Saco el reloj de su bolsa y vio que ya eran a las cuatro de la tarde. Empezó a sentir miedo y pánico. Estaba sola en un aeropuerto y su familiar no ha ido a buscarla. ¿Y si la olvidaron y no quieren tenerla? ¿Qué tal le paso algo malo a su tío? ¿Y se murieron al igual que sus padres?

Sus lágrimas estaban escurriendo cuando una mujer pelirroja se acerca.

— ¿estas perdida? —le pregunto dulcemente. Hermione se limpió las lágrimas. Vio a la mujer que de hecho era una adolecente.

—no, estoy esperando a mi tío. Me dijo que ahorita iba a regresar —lo dijo en un tono mandón

La pelirroja sonrió y sus ojos empezaban a ponerse vidriosos.

— ¿quieres que te lleve a la área de seguridad? Estarás más cómoda ahí. Y tu tío puede buscarte ahí sin ningún problema porque estarán los guardias de seguridad cuidándote que no te pase nada

Hermione iba a replicar pero tenía lógica lo que la pelirroja decía, así que asintió y empezó a seguir a la pelirroja. Después la chica se alejó pero aun viéndola con tristeza para después reunirse con un pelinegro.

Pasaron más de dos horas estaba hablando con una mujer guardia cuando llega un sujeto con una barba abundante y con una preocupación en su rostro.

—lo siento, mi carro de descompuso a medio camino y no sabía que más hacer. Tuve que llamar a una grúa… en fin —dio por terminado su explicación.

Hermione se puso nerviosa, esa persona seria su único familiar. Su corazón bombeo más sangre. Se sentía incomoda y un poco aturdida.

Después de las presentaciones se sentía muy fuera de lugar. El señor se encontró con la trabajadora y le hizo firmar unos papeles. Después de unos instantes Hermione siguió al hombre que la llevaba afuera del lugar. Por primera vez vio el lugar. No era nada comparado con su antiguo lugar.

Casas alejadas, pinos, casas de madera, pinos… era como ver un pueblo de las afueras de Londres. Charlie no hablo todo el trayecto, ni ella tampoco hizo el intento. Recorrieron un buen tramo Hermione leyó la calle W. 8th st. Vio que su tío aparco en un grill. Suspiro. Al menos sabía que ella tenía hambre. Ya que su estómago gruño en todo el camino y ella no quería molestarlo; aun no se sentía segura.

Hermione lo siguió. Se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron su comida. Después de unos minutos el decidió hablar.

—Creo que no te he dicho mi nombre en persona —lo dijo para romper el silencio

Hermione negó

—lo dijo cuándo se presentó y yo le respondí en el aeropuerto —contesto con un tono sabidilla y bastante madura Charlie sonrió

—eres una chica muy inteligente.

—es lo que decía mamá

— ¿Qué edad tienes?

—8 años, este año cumplo los 9 —comento como si fuera una persona mayor; no como un chiquilla de 7 años.

—Tienes casi la misma edad que bella —aunque no era cierto, su hija era mayor por tres años

Hermione frunció el ceño

—tengo una hija, se llama Isabella pero de cariño le decimos bella. Ella está viviendo con su madre en Arizona

Hermione sonrió.

— ¿soy su nieta o sobrina entonces? —declaro aunque no muy bien convencida y sonó mas a una pregunta a que una declaración.

—sí, algo así.

Siguieron comiendo. Cuando Charlie se acuerda de los medicamentos especiales que tiene que tomar. Hermione frunce el ceño. Odiaba esas pastillas. A regañadientes los tomo. Después se quedó dormida.

Charlie estaba un poco más calmado al ver que su sobrina bisnieta iba en la parte de atrás durmiendo. Según la trabajadora que no debía dejar de tomar las pastillas ya que su cuerpo empezaría con los dolores. Una pastilla rosa-gris cada 96 horas. Esa pastilla la hacía dormir por 12 horas exactos al momento que despertara tenía que tomar una capsula trasparente para que su metabolismo siguiera. Junto con otra pastilla verde era para que se le quitara los efectos de la pastilla rosa-gris. Esas tres pastillas evitaban que la pobre chica sintiera dolor. Así que cada cuatro días tenía que dárselo y llevarla a la cama. No sería tan difícil. O es lo que el creería creer.

La casa había sido reconstruida. La trabajadora social fue explicita en solicitar un cuarto más en su casa que los gastos estaban pagados. Junto con la manutención. Hermione era una chica rica, más que rica millonaria. Según la trabajadora que sus padres aseguraron el bienestar de su hija. Aparte de recibir una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero por parte del estado de Inglaterra.

Los primeros meses para Charlie fueron… fueron frustrantes. Hermione aún no se acomodaba a estar con él. Por momento la encontraba llorando. Cuando ingreso a la escuela se sintió abrumada por la cantidad de atención que recibió de las personas. Eso la hacía llorar. A veces los mismos niños la hacían llorar al recordarle que era una huérfana. Así que cuando Charlie la encontraba en la cama acostada en forma de bolita no sabía qué hacer. Tenía ganas de acercarse y decirle que todo estaba bien, que no se preocupara pero Hermione era… era diferente.

Sabía que la niña tenía traumas de su accidente. En el historial que le dieron, redactaba como es que sobrevivió de un ataque terrorista. Prueba de ello era la marca que tenía en su brazo. ¿Quién marcaria a un niño? ¿Quién etiqueta raza o género? Ahora entendía por qué gobierno de Inglaterra pagaba una cuantiosa cantidad a su sobrina. También el hecho que su sobrina no recordara el día que sufrió la masacre de sus padres, y que las pastillas que tomaba la hacían olvidar esos eventos. Ahora al verla que ocultaba su llanto, lo hacía sentir impotente.

—Hermione, mañana iremos con la trabajadora a Port ángeles —dijo en la entrada del cuarto. Vio como la niña escondía sus lágrimas y trataba de sonar alegre

—estaré lista a la hora que digas

— ¿estás bien? —pregunto acercándose y comportándose como un padre para ella. Sabía que su matrimonio fracaso y no había superado la perdida; todas las vacaciones de verano su hija bella pasaba con él. Ahora tendría a la chiquilla hasta que fuera adulto y esa niña lo necesitaba.

Es cuando Hermione se quebró y empezó a llorar

—n-no. Extraño a mis papás… ¡quiero a mis papás!

Por primera vez desde que llego; se dejó consolar. Por primera vez, se portó como una niña de su edad que tenía miedo, anhelaba un abrazo y hasta la calidez de un ser querido. Por primera vez, sintió que su tío Charlie se preocupaba por ella.

Los meses pasaron, al igual que los años. Isabella la hija de Charlie venia en las vacaciones de verano y se la pasaban con los Black. Ambas niñas tenían algo en común: era la lectura y una timidez para hacerse amigas; ya que Hermione era demasiado mandona y esa molestaba a Isabella ya que ella era la mayor de las dos. Su intelecto de ambas chicas era cuestionado por los adultos. Pero era más obvio que Hermione era muy inteligente para su edad.

* * *

Fue en el 2001 que Isabella dejo de ir a Forks; Hermione iba solo en las navidades. Hermione aprovecho ese tiempo para avanzar en sus clases. No era de extrañar que en el pueblo la apodaban la niña de oro: una; porque era muy inteligente e iba cursando su tercer año de secundaria cuando apenas tenía 11 años.

La segunda: era porque tenía demasiado dinero, eso fue un error de Charlie al responderle a un compañero cuando le pregunto si le alcanzaba su salario para mantener a su sobrina y dar manutención para su hija. Él le respondió que Hermione tenía su propia cuenta en el banco y cada fin de mes le depositaban una gran suma de dinero aunque ella no lo haya gastado ahí seguía. Eso fue suficiente para que todo el pueblo se enterara de la economía de la niña.

Y el tercero era porque era una sobreviviente de un atentado terrorista. Ese también fue problema de Charlie en revelarlo. Era un día como cualquiera y Hermione no había tomado la pastilla, en plena clases ella empezó con los dolores y lo llamaron para saber que tenía. El informo lo que sucedía si no tomaba su medicamento. Explico que los medicamentos la ayudaban a bloquear los dolores que sufría por el atentado terrorista.

El cuarto y no menos importante… sus ojos. Los ojos de Hermione pasaron de unos cafés a unos mas pálidos, cuando no tomaba los medicamento sufría de Hipofagmas* y el efecto que tenía cuando empezaba a removerse la sangre se veían unos ojos de color dorado y contando con el pelo que era castaño rubio se veía hermosa.

— ¿no eres uno de los fríos? —dijo Jacob viéndola de reojo y burlándose de sus ojos.

— ¡no! —refuto defendiéndose. Escucho la historia local de la reserva hace años cuando llego y ahora se defendía a las acusaciones de su amigo.

— ¿segura? —pregunto burlón—. Si quieres te doy de mi sangre —tendió la mano hacia la boca de Hermione.

Hermione se molestó y de un impulso tomo la mano y lo mordió. Soltó la mano y se echó a correr hacia los adultos dejando a un Jacob llorando y sobándose su mordida.

* * *

Jueves 23 de mayo del 2002

Ese día empezaron los problemas para Hermione. el medicamento ya no hacia el mismo efecto, despertaba luego y el dolor seguía. Charlie la llevaba con la trabajadora que le administraba los medicamentos. Le subieron la dosis y por unos meses ella dejo la escuela y sus estudios. El sueño era enorme cuando tomaba su nueva medicacion. La dejaban atontada y sin energía. No se sentía con ganas de hacer nada. Por tiempos el hijo de Billy iba a visitarla para leerle algún libro o enseñarle una nueva revista de autos.

Charlie por tiempo se quedaba con ella compartiendo el silencio con la televisión prendida. A veces le dolía verla de esa manera. Sentía que su sobrina se estaba volviendo muy dependiente de los fármacos pero sin los fármacos los gritos y el dolor que ella mostraba le hacían sentir impotente por no saber cómo calmarla. Ese año con dolor de su pecho y de su alma no termino el primer año de High School.

—Lo siento pequeña, pero serás dada de baja por enfermedad —dijo Charlie abatido por darle esa clase de noticia.

Hermione se acurruco en sofá mientras lloraba. La vida no era justa. No, no lo era.

* * *

*Una hemorragia subconjuntival, también llamada hiposfagma, ocurre en el momento en que un vaso sanguíneo se rompe justo bajo la superficie transparente del ojo (conjuntiva).


	3. Chapter 3

Realmente estoy odiando mi laptop...

Subo la historia corregida y me sale con esta tonteria...

subire los capítulos directo para evitar que google traduzca el archivo de manera automática y todo se distorsione...

Otra cosa... No se quienes vaya a ser las parejas... Desde un principio lo tenia con Edward... pero, ahora se me hace imposible como incluirlo. así que si me dan opciones son bien recibidos... lo siento solo lo tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 15 después del 15 no se que diablos hacer...

Disculpen :(

* * *

Jueves 19 de septiembre 2002

Era sus cumpleaños numero 12; su tía Isabella cumplió hace una semana 15 años y le había mandado su regalo. A sus doce años; estaba cursando el segundo año de la high school. Había presentado el examen de primer año y también unos trabajos extras. Los maestros sabían de su enfermedad al igual de su inteligencia; así que no hubo mucho problema al momento de aplicar los exámenes. Jacob un día antes le había dado una pulsera con su nombre tallado en un pedazo de madera. Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla ya que Jacob había cumplido los doce años unos meses antes y estaba creciendo de una forma sorprendente.

Ángela Weber era la única chica con quien hablaba a pesar que tenía dos años mayor que ella. A Jessica y Laurent las odiaba. Una porque la criticaba de su pelo y la otra porque era más envidiosa a pesar que ella nunca presumía su dinero. Y aun recordaba cuando el primer año compartió clases con ellos. Ese día Ángela fue a verla en la salida, ya que ella estaba en la secundaria y sus horarios no coincidían. Las dos pasaron a un grill a festejar y dar aportes académicos. Eric un compañero tímido que a veces se dejaba influenciar por otro chico llamado Mike newton a pesar que no le hace honor a su apellido se acercó a ellas.

—chica de oro feliz cumpleaños —dijo Mike con una sonrisa petulante. — ¿Cuántos cumples? 15 —fingió recordar—, no ya sé, ¡cumples 12 años!

Hermione solo rodo los ojos. A pesar que ya no se sentía agraviada como antes, aun evitaba verlo y ponerle atención. Ella, ya se consideraba una persona muy madura que tomaba todavía un vaso de chocolatada en las mañanas antes de ir a la high school.

—quiero ir port Ángeles a comprar libros, los libros de aquí ya los leí y los que tienen no se me hace interesante —hablo ignorando a los chicos. Ángela se sintió mal por Eric Yorkie ya que era un inadaptado que se dejaba influenciar fácilmente.

— ¿el jefe Swan ira con nosotros? —pregunto picando su hamburguesa

Hermione lo pensó un rato. Vio a los chicos después rodo los ojos. Eric le recordaba a un chico… pero, no se acordaba ¿Quién?

—Eric, tu padre podría llevarnos ¿quieres ir con nosotros?

Eric se sintió incómodo. Hermione siempre lo ignoraba y tenía razón en hacerlo. El, la había hecho llorar hace años cuando iban a la primaria, e incluso ahora la molestaba cuando se la encontraba. No es que le gustara pero siempre estaba con Mike y Tyler y ellos a veces lo incitaban.

—c-claro

—hecho. Este sábado a las ocho de la mañana nos reunimos en tu casa —declaro Hermione—. No, tu no estas invitado newton —ordeno Hermione al ver la cara de Mike queriendo hablar. Él iba replicar pero Hermione lo vio con el ceño fruncido. El chico bufo para después salir sin esperar a Eric.

Hermione se la paso la tarde en compañía de Ángela y Eric. Cuando llego a su casa le platico a Charlie sus planes para el fin de semana. Charlie le dijo que se llevara la tarjeta para comprar lo que ella deseara. Hermione era consciente del dinero que tenía y por primera vez quería ser egoísta y comprar cosas como una adolecente normal… bueno como una chica en desarrollo, porque todavía no tenía los pechos que tenían sus compañeras de salón… y también quería impresionar a sus compañeros de salón con la bonita ropa que tenía a pesar que le decían que se veía como una niña. Escuchaba las murmuraciones diciendo que ella aún era una niña y a veces, solo a veces, la hacían sentir vulnerable; a veces, sentía como si fuera un dejavú. Como si algo similar le hubiera pasado en su otra vida, pero en esa vida había un rubio que le gritaba sangre sucia; la misma palabra que tenía en su mano. Ella quería demostrarles que ya no era una niña, era una niña que estaba pasando por la pubertad.

* * *

La salida fue grandiosa, se la pasó la mayor parte en las tiendas junto con Ángela. Ella le compro algunas mudas de ropa junto con una sudaderas. A Eric le compro algún cd de su artista favorito. Los invito a comer a varias partes. Se sentía feliz al estar con sus amigos. Pero cuando estaba en una cafetería comiendo y platicando vio a un chico de pelo rojizo. Aquel chico la vio con una nostalgia, se veía todo un hombre con la espalda ancha y con muchas pecas que lo hacían ver muy masculino junto con aquellos ojos color azul profundo. Sentía la mirada de aquel chico guapo que la hizo sonrojarse y esconder la mirada. Ella fingió que su café estaba muy sabroso a pesar que ya le estaba sabiendo amargo. Después de aquel episodio regresaron a Forks.

Esa mañana despertó y siguió con su rutina. Bajo a preparar un desayuno para ella y Charlie. Su tío ya sabía a qué hora bajar. Cuando era entre semana se levantaba a las 6:50 para desayunar con su sobrina. Cuando era los fines de semana se levantaba a las 8:00 y desayunaban ya después le ayudaba a hacer el almuerzo completo. Aunque normalmente ella hacia todo y el solo estaba observando para que no se queme.

— ¿te divertiste? —pregunto mientras mordía un pedazo de pechuga con espaguetis

—Sí, me compre cosas bonitas —le respondió mientras veía la tele

—Billy me dijo que has estado preguntando por autos —comento viendo también la televisión y mordía otro pedazo de carne

Hermione trato de esconder su asombro. Maldijo mentalmente a Jake.

—sí, ya sabes… todos en la escuela llevan sus autos… y… —se sonrojo al tratar de explicar que quería ser tratada como alguien mayor.

— ¿quieres comprarte un auto? —pregunto al ver la actitud de su sobrina

—S-si —tartamudeo—, no tengo problema en irme en el autobús… pero… ¿puedo tener un auto para mí? —pregunto

—Sabes que no tienes edad para manejar —se fue por la tajante. Hermione hizo un puchero y bajo la mirada abatida mientras suspiraba.

Charlie no pudo evitar reír.

—está bien, te comprare el auto y te enseñare a manejar, pero… lo usaras cuando tengas tu licencia provisional ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione asintió.

* * *

Miércoles 25 de diciembre 2002

Era la navidad, se la pasaron en la casa de Billy. A pesar que Jacob era su mejor amigo, se sentía mal por lo que estaba pasando su familia. Aunque él no lo sabía pero sus hermanas estaban sufriendo; Hermione a veces las encontraba con lágrimas en los ojos y cuando la veían se limpiaban los ojos y fingían que no pasaba nada. Ese día la familia Clearwater la paso con ellos.

—Charlie dice que no sabes que universidad vas a ir —dijo Jacob queriendo romper la tensión del silencio

Hermione sonrió

—no quiero estar lejos de casa… tampoco tengo trata prisa, aun soy menor de edad, además apenas voy en segundo —comento burlonamente

Jacob sonrió

—No puedo creer que mi mejor amiga y mis hermanas se vayan a graduar en unos años… —declaro aun asombrado

—A mis doce es todo un logro —rodo los ojos. Se alejó de donde estaba para sacar detrás de la puerta una bolsa con una caja forrada en papel celofán y un moño color dorado. —toma, es para que empieces con tus planes —lo dijo sonriendo

Jacob se quedó sin habla al abrir el regalo era una caja de herramienta para carros. Una nota que decía:

 _Para empezar a armar ese carro que tanto deseas se necesita las herramientas necesarias._

Jacob la abrazo y le dio las gracias. El no sabía que ese iba a ser su último regalo.

* * *

°°oo0*0oo°°

20 de enero 2003

Hermione empezó con los dolores en plena clase. Empezó a gritar y llorar de dolor. El medicamento dejo de funcionar. La llevaron de emergencia al hospital; pero todo lo que le daban no la calmaba. Los medicamentos tampoco hacían efecto. No paso una hora cuando llegaron algunos médicos raros. Un pelinegro los acompañaba. Aquel pelinegro de ojos verdes pidió información sobre Hermione junto con algunos comportamientos que estuviera fuera de lo normal. Charlie menciono que sus ojos se ponían rojos cuando no tomaba las pastillas, pero era este su primer comportamiento más raro. Ya que ella apenas había tomado el medicamento y no había pasado más de dos horas cuando tuvo la crisis. Charlie no sabía lo que estaba pasando y la angustia lo estaba carcomiendo.

Después de un rato salió un rubio con la cara seria. Su rostro decía que eran malas noticias y eso a Charlie no le gustaba. El rubio se fue con el pelinegro para hablar a solas. Después de explicarle el pelinegro se puso serio y miro de reojo al señor Swan para después entrar a la habitación. A los pocos minutos salió abatido. Y Charlie ya se hacia la idea de lo que vendría.

—Señor Swan —lo dijo en tono sombrío— tenemos una mala noticia

Charlie estaba pálido y nervioso

—la señorita Hermione no respondió favorablemente al tratamiento y su cuerpo y metabolismo quedo en estado letárgico. En pocas palabras quedo en coma y no sabemos cuándo despertara

Charlie no se lo quería creer. Su sobrina, la chica que hace unos meses cumplió doce años… aquella chica sobreviviente de una ataque terrorista no puede seguir adelante… ¿se habrá rendido? Unas gruesas lágrimas salieron. No era justo para su sobrina, aquella niña tenía un mundo que seguir, un mundo que debía conocerla.

No pasaron más minutos cuando una pelirroja apareció, junto con un pelirrojo. Ambos parecían hermanos. Ambos pelirrojos escucharon lo que el pelinegro decía, ambos chicos lloraban. Charlie no le tomo importancia porque se sentía solo; sentía que su pecho se oprimía.

* * *

27 de mayo del 2003

Hermione fue instalada en la habitación de su cuarto. Contrataron una enfermera especial para que este al pendiente de ella. Jacob iba a verla cada vez que podía, a veces le hablaba de lo que estaba haciendo. Ángela fue a verla y siempre salía llorando al ver que su amiga jamás le daría un consejo académico, la noticia corrió por todo Forks. Cada ciudadano hablaba con Charlie para mostrarle una sinceridad de apoyo.

Y así pasaron los días, semanas, meses y hasta años…

* * *

corrigido

11/04/2018


	4. Chapter 4

Isabella había regresado a Forks. Era la noticia del pueblo, la hija del jefe Swan regresaba. Muchos agradecían que la hija regresar ya que el jefe Swan se veía desmejorado desde que su sobrina cayo en coma. Isabella a sus 17 años se sentía extraña en ese pueblo. Cuando vio a su padre este fue tranquilo le gustaba el silencio al igual que ella. Pero quería saber cómo estaba aquella niña que siempre su padre la comparaba. No sentía celos, claro que no.

Simplemente su padre le recordaba que Hermione era demasiado inteligente y si no estuviera en coma ahorita estuviera en media carrera. También el hecho que Hermione, era el ser más caritativo del pueblo. Si veía gatos abandonados ella los recogía y buscaba un dueño para esos animales, ya sean gatos, perros, ardillas o incluso pájaros; ella los alimentaba y luego los regresaba a su hábitat. ¿Quién podría competir con eso? y si no fuera mucho pedir el que ella se haya ganado a su propia madre cuando ella iba a verla a Arizona. Aquella le quitaba lo que ella más amaba y era el amor de su madre.

Hermione cuando iba en las vacaciones, se encargaba de ayudar a su madre en organizar un plan de estudios para ella. No conforme con eso, organizaba un plan de limpieza para el hogar y una lista víveres que necesitaría para su desarrollo. A veces solo a veces le chocaba que llegara y con un solo día ella ya empezara a planear la vida de su madre y la de ella. Y su madre la adoraba por esos detalles que para ella se le hacía mala educación pero, para su madre era un pequeño gesto y detalle único de Hermione.

Cuando la niña dejo de ir a su casa ella se alegró estos últimos tres años, aunque sabía que estaba mal lo que le paso. Pero Hermione, ella tenía todo; belleza, inteligencia, no era torpe al caminar, y esa confianza que poseía. Es lo que ella deseaba aunque sea un poco.

—La casa ha sido remodelada, tu cuarto está intacto —comento Charlie rompiendo sus pensamientos

— ¿remodelada? —pregunto confusa.

—Sí, fue antes de que Hermione… cayera… —carraspeo— había remodelado la casa a su gusto

A Isabella no le pasó desapercibido el tono que uso padre al hablar de Hermione.

—oh, habrás gastado mucho para la ultima remodelación —comento sin importancia

—ah, no —aclaro—. Todo los gastos fueron pagados con el dinero de Hermione —comento mientras daba vuelta a la izquierda

Isabella fruncio el ceño… se acordó que Hermione hacia eso; asi que lo miro con una ceja levantada. Su padre noto la mirada que ella le daba y aclaro:

—Hermione tiene su propia cuenta en el banco. Desde que se vino a vivir conmigo le depositan cada vez cierta cantidad. Es por eso que esta instalada en la casa con una enfermera particular —volvió usar un tono decaído y lúgubre

Otra cosa mas que agregar en la lista de Hermione Granger: rica.

Ir con tu padre en una patrulla por todo el pueblo fue como su bienvenida, un viaje largo, incomodo, y abrumador. Cuando llego a la que debía ser su casa se sorprendio. la casa era mas grande lo que recordaba, la entrada del porche era mas espaciosa, había un Dodge neon de los años 98-99 no estaba segura. Era de color rojo. El auto no se veía viejo ni maltratado. Charlie estaciono detrás del neon y bajo. Ella al bajar vio el pastizal recién cortado, la cerca se veía recién pintada, y esos arbustos se veian simétricos. La casa era de color blanco de dos pisos. Estaba tan concentrada viendo el enorme patio y el camino de piedras tipo cuarzo que estaban incrustradas en el cemento.

—Hermione y Jacob, el hijo de Billy lo hicieron hace cuatro años, junto con los arbustos y la —señalo la cerca

Ella solo asintio. Será difícil llegar a las expectativas de Charlie.

—Jacob, siempre que viene poda el césped y los arbustos —dijo mientras habría la puerta y gritaba que ya habían regresado.

Bella entro trompezando con las escaleras. La casa por dentro era mas diferente. La sala era diferente a lo que recordaba. Había un juego de sillones de color rojo y las paredes de color blanco pero con líneas doradas. Muebles color blanco, una tv plana que estaba pegada a la pared. En los estantes había muchas películas en VHS y para DVD. Los aparatos en un cuadro de una forma simétrica, una chimenea que estaba prendida en esta época del año. Toda la sala tenia la firma de Hermione. Camino un poco para ir al comedor y ¡oh sorpresa! El comedor era de madera barnizado como de la época del siglo pasado. Las sillas con algunos detalles pero hechas también de madera. El techo estaba pintado de una cielo claro que parecía real y las nubes eran las que iluminaba el lugar. Las paredes eran de un color beige también tenia líneas doradas. La cocina estaba bien equipado y la barra; la base de madera y la superficie de granito pulido. Técnicamente el comedor y cocina tenían un estilo rustico pero post-moderno. Charlie la guio hacia su cuarto; en camino no dejaba de hablar de como Hermione había decorado la casa con ayuda de Jacob. De como ellos dos habían hecho la mesa y las sillas. Definitiva no podría cubrir espacio que dejo Hermione.

Su cuarto era igual como lo había dejado hace años. Eso era lo bueno; Hermione lo había dejado intacto. Charlie le dio su espacio para que ella pudiera alistarse y acomodarse. Su madre le había mandado algunos mensajes. Se dispuso a responder. Después de terminar bajo a la cocina para ver que podía hacer para cocinar. Había mucha despensa y comida refrigerada en contenedores de plástico.

—bella, ¿quieres cenar? —pregunto su padre. Ella trato de no rodar los ojos y solo asintio—. Hay demasiada comida para una semana, los vecinos a veces vienen a dejar —hizo una mueca de ironia pero ella noto esa semblante lúgubre. Intuia el porque le venían a dejar la comida; la respuesta estaba a lado de recamara.

Calentó la comida en el horno mientras preparaba una ensalada para ella. después de unos minutos Charlie se le unio en la barra para cenar juntos. El para evitar el silencio prendio la televisión que tenían en la cocina y ella se lo agradeció. Había terminado, estaba lavando los platos cuando bajo una mujer con un uniforme blanco. Era la enfermera que cuidaba a Hermione. Le reporto la salud de Hermione mientras le decía que la otra enfermera ya estaba en cuarto. Ya no se sorprendio por enterarse de eso.

Su primer dia de clases fue… espantoso para una persona como ella. odiaba la atención que le ponían, ya era suficiente que todos la etiquetaran como "la hija del jefe Swan" "la prima de la chica de oro". Si, la prima de la chica de oro; asi le dicen a hermione. Se entero las razones y un poco le llamo la atención aunque ella trataba de ocultarlo. Su padre no le menciono sobre que Hermione era una sobreviviente de un atentado que tenia secuelas y es por eso que cuando iba a visitarla en vacaciones Charlie estaba al pendiente que tomara aquellas pastillas. Ella pensaba que era para controlar aquella hiperactividad de querer saber todo y ordenar todo. Pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue ver a los Cullen. Chicos muy guapos, bien arreglados y que son parejas entre hermanos adoptivos. Y asi inicio su vida en forks.

Marzo del 2005

Había iniciado una relación con Edward. Era su primer dia oficial como novios. Por primera vez alguien la veía como alguien delicada, frágil, y bella. El no la comparaba con su prima menor. Se alegraba por eso.

—¿puedes leer los pensamientos de la persona que esta a lado? —pregunto cuando Edward la abrazaba para hacerla dormir. Edward había dicho que la primera vez se equivoco de cuarto cuando empezó ir a verla. y ella había tenido esa duda… ¿el podría escuchar los pensamientos de su prima?

—no. Solo leo un vacio es como si estuviera en modo automatico. Es como si estuviera en letargo —respondio el mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

5 septiembre del 2005

Ese dia empezaba a tener sueños extraños. Donde ella se veía como una abuelita y Edward seguía teniendo la misma edad. Pero ese dia se sentía rara… como si temiera de algo que vaya a suceder y cambiara el rumbo de su vida. Era lunes y a tan solo un dia para que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, algo ocurrio. Hermione despertó.


	5. Chapter 5

5 septiembre 2005

La vida para la familia cullen dio un giro inesperado con el despertar de una chica. Nadie lo previno ni tampoco estaban preparados. Aquella mañana, a Carlisle fue llamado de emergencia para que se presentara a la casa del jefe Swan. Se había imaginado lo peor; pensó que a Edward lo habían descubierto y eso lo tenía preocupado; pero no tardo ni un minuto cuando Edward regreso a la casa.

— ¿sabes que paso? —pregunto curioso

—La sobrina de Charlie ha despertado —aclaro mientras iba a su cuarto

Carlisle se apresuró. Él estaba más que ansioso por conocer a aquella chica de que todos hablaban. Eran apenas a las 4:00am y a lo mejor no había médicos disponibles para revisarla. Fue a su auto y fue directo al lugar. Cuando llego la casa tenía todas las luces prendidas. Charlie lo estaba esperando afuera. Escucho algunos murmullos en el piso de arriba.

—buen día y disculpa por levantarte a estas horas —se disculpó el jefe Swan

—No hay problema, para eso estamos —lo dijo amable mientras ingresaba a la casa. Su primera impresión de la casa fue: sorpresa.

La casa estaba diseñada en un estilo rustico post-moderno. Charlie lo dirigió hacia la segunda planta. Cuando entro al cuarto vio a una chica con un aire angelical. Aquella niña estaba tomando un poco de agua mientras lo observaba de pies a cabeza.

—minie, él es doctor cullen. Vino a checarte —dijo Charlie mientras le daba una cálida sonrisa a su sobrina.

La chica solo asintió mientras se acomodaba. Para estar en cama tenía muy buen dominio del cuerpo y se coordinaba muy bien. Se percató que bella se encontraba del otro lado de la cama viéndola con una sonrisa él le dio una leve sonrisa. Hermione no tenía signos de desnutrición, no tenia reflejos involuntarios, y su mente estaba trabajando normal. La enfermera le dijo que la había retirado las sondas y que no había signos de dolor.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —La chica solo resoplo, mientras veía de reojo a su tío

—Hermione jean Granger. Nací el 19 de septiembre de 1990. Mis padres tuvieron un accidente de auto, y yo fui entregada a mi tío Charlie. —contesto con un tono de sabidilla y el solo le sonrió.

Carlisle comprobó que no tuviera fiebre, tomo su pulso de las dos manos. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue ver la mano de la chica que tenía una palabra que decía "sangre sucia". La cicatriz ya se veía de años. Eso le hizo estremecerse. Vio que la chica lo noto y le arrebato la mano pegándolo a su pecho.

—tío…—musito nerviosa

Charlie se acercó para calmarla. Y con la mirada le negó a Carlisle que preguntara. Se escuchó la puerta tocar. Fue Bella la que fue abrir. En la habitación entraron dos hombres de su misma edad. Un pelinegro con el pelo revuelto y un rubio con la piel más pálida que la de ellos. Si no sintiera su efluvio pensaría que el rubio era un vampiro. Se dio cuenta que también bella pensó lo mismo.

—buenas días, disculpe la intromisión —aclaro el pelinegro—, somos Harry Evans, y Drake bell —dijo el joven Evans mientras el rubio lo veía con molestia

—Buenos días —saludaron en unísono

Drake Bell empezó a revisar a la chica sin pedir su permiso mientras repetía el mismo procedimiento que el había hecho antes.

—Hermione ¿sabes qué fecha estamos? —pregunto

—Honestamente —trato de no resoplar mientras rodaba los ojos con signo de molestia— la enfermera me lo acaba de decir hace 20 minutos. Hoy es lunes 5 de septiembre del 2005 —lo dijo en un tono presuntuoso y un tinte de orgullo

Los dos jóvenes se vieron entre ellos para después sonreír. Era como si hubieran intercambiado palabras con tan solo verse y haber compartido un chiste intimo

— ¡oh por dios! —exclamo la chica poniéndose pálida. Todos voltearon a verla preocupados—. ¡No entregue mi trabajo de literatura y biología!

Bella rodo los ojos, Carlisle trato de no reírse. Los dos jóvenes sonrieron de nuevo estallando en carcajadas. Charlie fue el único que consoló a su sobrina paranoica por no haber entregado un trabajo de hace dos años.

Regreso al hospital. Ya no le dio tiempo de regresar a casa. Charlie le conto algo relacionado con la marca que tiene en su brazo. Al final aquella niña se salió con la suya. Este día regresaría a la escuela, oh eso fue lo que escucho.

Casa de la familia Swan.

Edward no sabía que sentir o hacer; sabía que muy dentro de él estaba teniendo dudas de lo que estaba pasando su alrededor. Desde la primera vez que conoció a bella su mundo cambio. La primera vez que la vio en su cuarto fue su perdición. Su sangre lo llamaba y ella lo aceptaba tal como él era. Pero ahora… vio que Charlie salía con aquella chica que estaba en coma. Aquella chica tenía una risa resplandeciente, aquellos ojos dorados que brillaban llenos de vida; le hacían preguntarse ¿Cómo lo hacía? Aquella melena castaño dorado con aquellos rizos que rebotaban en su espalda mientras caminaba del brazo de su tío. Ambos se veían como padre e hija. Bella los veía de su ventana con una mirada de ¿envidia? No; eran celos.

Eran las 7:00 de la mañana y el aprovecho para llegar a la casa de su amada. Bella al verlo bajo para recibirlo. La recibida fue cálida y noto como bella pedía con la mirada que le diera tanto amor posible por este día. A pesar que no podía leerla su rostro decía: "necesito que me des amor; me siento sola". Pasaron un rato abrazados hasta que le recordó que tenía que ir a la escuela. A mala gana ella acepto ir. No entendía por qué ese comportamiento, pero algo le decía que era por la prima.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela. Todo el alumnado hablaba de Hermione, "la chica de oro" ya no "la niña de oro". Las primeras tres horas se fueron rápido. Llego la hora de almuerzo y "la chica de oro" estaba en una mesa sentada leyendo romeo y Julieta, mientras fruncía el ceño y escribía en libreta. Nadie se le acerco ya que la mayoría no eran cercanos a ella. Alice se sentía frustrada y Jasper inquieto por las emociones del comedor. Vio que Hermione cerraba el libro mientras veía a su alrededor. Sus miradas se conectaron y es cuando Alice tuvo una visión. La visión era muy confusa, salía Hermione convertida en vampiro. Y un escalofrió vibro por su espalda. ¿Qué diablos había visto? Y con una mirada vio a su hermana que también estaba tensa pero negó con la mirada.

Sin pensarlo vio de nuevo la castaña que ahora se encontraba recostada en la mesa, mientras tamborileaba sus dedos con la mesa. Bella noto el intercambio de miradas y pregunto qué pasaba. Trato de no preocuparla quitándole interés.

Las clases iniciaron. Bella le tocaba otra materia y a él trigonometría. Cuando ingreso al salón fue a su asiento. Después la castaña entro, busco un lugar disponible y se sentó atrás de él. Por un momento pensó que era un _**Déjà vu**_. Hermione tenía un olor dulce mezclado con legía. El maestro entro y empezó con la clase. Y el trato evitar ver hacia atrás.

Había puesto ejercicios él ya sabía las respuestas gracias a su don. Pero alguien ya había llamado al maestro. Hermione le entrego los ejercicios con una explicación detallada y el procedimiento que utilizo. El maestro estuvo alagándola diciéndole que podía retirarse o hacer los ejercicios que iba a quedar para mañana. Es ahí cuando se dio cuenta que no podía leerle la mente. Definitiva era un Déjà vu. Evito con todas sus fuerzas voltear a verla y no caer en la tentación de querer saber que pensaba.

—Disculpa… —escucho que ella le hablaba. El volteo a verla; ¡maldición!—, me puedes dar o prestar tus apuntes —lo dijo en un tono casi demandante—. Disculpa —corrigió su voz—, ¿me prestarías tus apuntes por favor? —aclaro mientras lo observaba como un espécimen nuevo

—Terminando mis ejercicios te presto mi libreta —contesto sin dejar de mirarla

Hermione solo le sonrió y regreso a su libreta. Él iba a regresar a su libreta pero escucho de nuevo su voz.

—Por cierto, soy Hermione Granger —le extendió la mano.

—Edward cullen —respondió. Cuando toco la mano sintió una electricidad correrle. Apartaron la mano.

—disculpa, estuve frotándome las manos con mi ropa —aclaro lo de pequeña descarga eléctrica

—No hay problema —contesto cordial sin dejar de verla y tratar de leer su mente.

— ¿entonces eres una especie de primo político? —pregunto observándolo

Él se sorprendió un poco y trato de contar hasta 10. Su aliento olía a menta y caramelo de vainilla junto con naranja; algo dulce pero a la vez cítrico.

— ¿primo político? —pregunto confuso con una leve sonrisa burlesca a tales pensamientos que él estaba teniendo.

— ¿no? —Pregunto confundida— ¿eres novio de mi prima? —Respondió con una pregunta—. El 20 % de la población estudiantil me puso al tanto de tu vida amorosa con mi prima —aclaro mientras anotaba el resultado de su cuarto ejercicio—. A este paso cuando termine las clases estaré enterada por el 50% de la población estudiantil. Ustedes son una fuente de cotilleo —declaro para verlo y sonreírle. Edward se la quedo viendo, trataba de entrar a su mente; no funciono. Trato de enfocar su mente en otra parte ya que sus compañeros empezaban a murmurar y darse notas evitando que el maestro los viera.

—tu, tú también eres una fuente de cotilleo —declaro poniendo su mente en su trabajo

—Lo sé, es un don muy peculiar —aclaro. Ella regreso a su libreta y dio por terminada la plática. Sonó la campana y Edward le presto su libreta. Ella le agradeció y le dijo que mañana mismo se lo entregaba.

En las siguientes clases tuvo clases con bella y la última que era literatura, Hermione estaba en esa clase. El y bella, empezaron una plática de los Vulturis. El maestro los amonesto por estar murmurando. Noto que Hermione estaba tan concentrada en lo que decía el maestro y la absurda película. Después que la película terminara, Hermione entrego un informe detallado de lo que se trató la película. El maestro la alabo diciéndole que eso lo había pensado dejarle como tarea. Ella dio una explicación que las cosas se tienen que hacer al instante ya que la memoria puede retener esa información sin estragos del tiempo.

Antes de salir del salón Hermione estaba parada del otro lado de la puerta. Bella se tensó al verla. Granger se acercó a ellos.

—toma, ya no lo necesitare. Gracias —le entrego la libreta de trigonometría. Edward le dio un leve inclinamiento de cabeza. Su novia lo miro con una ceja enarcada como pidiendo saber. El contesto lo que paso esa clase, mientras guardaba la libreta.

Al salir de la escuela estaban en el estacionamiento para ir a un lugar para ellos dos. Vio que Granger estaba hablando con Ángela weber y Eric yorkie. Bella noto la mirada y explico

—Fueron amigos de ella, a pesar que Hermione iba grados adelantados que ellos —Vio que una camioneta entraba, lo reconoció porque esa camioneta olía a la push—. ¿Ese no es jake? —pregunto bella confirmando sus sospechas

—Parece —se puso rígido y empezó a leerle la mente

—Más seguro me dará otra advertencia —aclaro bella burlándose de aquella situación de hace un año.

Pero el joven Black se estaciono cerca de Hermione. Y aquella chica grito al verlo mientras lo besaba en las mejillas y abrazaba efusivamente. Edward noto como su novia se tensaba y tenía una mirada de celos. Todo el camino bella no hablo y eso le estaba intrigando. ¿Que pensara? ¿Por qué está molesta? Fueron preguntas que nunca serán contestadas. De nuevo vinieron las dudas que tuvo en la mañana al momento en que vio a Hermione. Los pensamientos que tuvo cuando ella se le ilumino la cara al ver a jake. Definitiva no sabía que pasaba.


	6. Chapter 6

6 septiembre 2005

No durmió toda la noche; estaba poniéndose al día con las materias que tenía. Bella muy temprano fue a dormirse. Fue un día muy emocional y su cuerpo le pedía que descansara pero, ella tenía miedo de que si dormía jamás despertaría de nuevo. Paso la tarde con Jacob en compañía de Ángela y Eric. Hermione se puso al tanto de lo que ocurría en forks desde que ella quedo en coma. Ahora eran las 6:00 de la mañana y estaba dándose una ducha.

Paso al cuarto de Charlie y le toco la puerta. Era una rutina de hace años. Ella bajo para hacer un desayuno nutritivo. Hizo avena, tostadas recién doradas, jugo de naranja recién exprimida y por ultimo huevos revueltos con tocino.

Charlie bajo a la media hora, sentándose en la barra mientras acomodaba los platos. Y la ayudaba a colocar las delicias preparadas.

— ¿bella no baja? —pregunto

Su padre fue a despertarla. Pasaron unos cinco minutos y bella bajo. A las 6:50 estaba toda la familia Swan desayunando. Hermione le entrego un tazón de frutas a bella y Charlie mientras la de ella le ponía jarabe y gramola. Charlie bebía su taza de café. Después de desayunar cada quien fue su cuarto mientras Hermione lavaba los trastos. Después de limpiar la cocina fue a su cuarto

Manejo emocionada a su escuela. En la última clase de trigonometría, Edward le hablo.

—Gracias por corregir los errores —murmuro con cierta ironía

Hermione trato de no rodar los ojos. A pesar que todavía le corrigió para que se esforzara a desarrollar un buen trabajo con una respuesta satisfactoria él se molestaba. Eso la hizo molestarse y tan solo lo ignoro. Salió de la clase sin molestarse en hablar con el novio de su prima.

13 de septiembre 2005

Ese día se sentía extraña… se levantó toco la puerta de su tío y ella bajo hacer el desayuno. No sabía lo que realmente le gustaba a su prima. Según ella era vegetariana y era muy quisquillosa con algunas cosas que ella misma no entendía. Se puso hacer wafles mientras preparaba mermelada casera. Tenía que agradecerle a Jake por enviarle moras silvestres. Vio que su tío bajaba para ayudarle a poner la mesa. Después de tener todo listo pregunto:

—¿bella no baja hoy?

Charlie asintió y fue a despertarla. Le dio el obsequio que le envió su madre y la de él. Después los dos bajaron. Hermione tenía una sonrisa en su cara dándole un leve abrazo.

Después de desayunar ella término de limpiar la cocina fue a su cuarto tomo el regalo que era para bella y fue entregárselo a su cuarto

—Feliz cumpleaños —felicito con una sonrisa

Hermione no era tonta, sabía que desde que despertó había cierta hostilidad y alejamiento por parte de bella. Pensaba que era imaginaciones suyas, pero no… en la escuela ni la saludo y menos la presento con sus amigos; y eso fue hace una semana.

Salió del cuarto de su prima incomoda. Termino por arreglarse, bajo a la sala a esperar a Charlie para que la dejara a la escuela. Pero para su buena suerte su tío le daba las llaves de neón. Le daba las recomendaciones necesarias y le decía que a la primera falla, él le quitaba el carro.

Manejo emocionada a su escuela. En la última clase de trigonometría, Edward le hablo.

—hay una fiesta en mi casa por los cumpleaños de Bella —murmuro con cierta confidencia

Hermione lo vio por unos segundo y se mente pensó más allá de lo que podía entender. Llego a tres conclusiones. Una, Edward le estaba informando. Dos, Edward estaba presumiendo que le estaba haciendo una fiesta a su novia. Tres y la que menos quería aceptar, era: la estaba invitando a participar en dicho evento.

Se preguntó si Edward no podía leer a la gente. Porque era obvio que bella no quería tenerla cerca, y ella tampoco quería incomodar más a su tía… respondió con lo primero que se le vino en la mente.

— ¿sabías que? Una cantidad de estrés te puede ayudar a recordar mejor las cosas, pero una gran cantidad puede impedir recordar cosas

Edward se la quedo viendo por unos momentos sin poder entender. Hermione le dio una leve sonrisa y siguió con su ejercicio avanzado.

14 de septiembre 2005

Repitió la misma rutina de cada mañana antes de ir a la escuela. Charlie le deseo buena suerte en la escuela y le recordó que manejara con precaución. Hermione se sorprendió al ver a Isabella conducir su camioneta por primera vez. Ese día fue extraño para ella, los cullen no fueron a la escuela y su prima se sentó con sus amigos. Ella siguió en su mesa corrigiendo algunos errores de su trabajo. Antes de finalizar la última hora de clases ella empezó a sentirse mal.

Sus dedos cosquillaban y lo sentía pesados. Tenía ganas de vomitar, sentía náuseas y el olor a desinfectante le quemaba la boca. Trato de calmarse. Camino despacio a su auto. Su prima ya no estaba, ni para decirle que la llevara. Empezó entrar en pánico, empezaba a salivar al escuchar los latidos de las personas que pasaban a su lado ¿era normal poder escuchar desde esa distancia?

Ese olor que desprendían los alumnos la hacían delirar. Corrió rápido a su auto cuando tropezó. Sintió que alguien la levantaba; era Ángela. La chica la veía preocupada mientras le preguntaba algo. Ella escuchaba el fluido de su sangre y su mente empezaba a nublarse. Su estómago se contrajo dándole un fuerte dolor.

— ¡aléjate! —la empujo mientras vomitaba

Ese ruido de sangre que escuchaba, esa desesperación por beber sangre la estaba corrompiendo. Y es cuando un calor empezaba a encenderse. Ángela trato de acercase para ayudarla al igual que los demás estudiantes.

— ¡no! ¡No se acerquen! —grito llena de pánico mientras se tapaba la boca.

Ella busco sus llaves y abrió la puerta. Trato de prender el auto pero de nuevo ese sonido de la sangre que tenía aquellos chicos le llamaba la atención. Y ese olor a pH que se colaba por los aires. Por primera vez empezó a temer por lo que le estaba sucediendo. Su cuerpo empezaba a arder. Salió del estacionamiento como alma que se la llevaba el diablo.

No quería regresar a la casa, no quería estar cerca de las personas porque estaba perdiendo la conciencia de ella misma. Tenía miedo de atacar a las personas. Dejo el auto estacionado a media carretera mientras se adentraba en el bosque. Camino gritando y jadeando de dolor. No lo soportaba era como si se estuviera quemando viva. Empezó a llorar pidiendo ayuda pero nadie la escuchaba en medio de la nada. Hermione se rasgaba la piel para tratar de quitarse ese dolor que estaba quemándola. Cuando a lo lejos vio a una pareja. Era una rubia, y un pelinegro de pelo rizado

—a-ayuda. Ayúdenme por favor —pidió

La pareja se vio unos instantes cuando Hermione reconoció aquellos ojos dorados del chico del pelo rizado. Y noto como él también la reconoció. En medio del dolor y ardor ella se desmayó.

14 de septiembre 2006

Charlie se encontraba en el punto de la histeria. Su hija bella y su sobrina Hermione estaban desaparecidas. Y para el colmo los autos fueron encontrados pero sin ellas. El auto de bella estaba estacionado en la entrada del sendero del bosque. El auto de Hermione estaba afuera de forks a media carretera con las puertas abiertas. Se sentía impotente, algunos vecinos se ofrecieron para buscarlas en interior del bosque. Cuando vio que Sam uley traía a su hija en los brazos. Se sintió esperanzado y agradeció a los cielos por traer de nuevo a Isabella.

— ¡La tengo! —gritó con voz resonante

— ¿está herida? —pregunto desesperado y ansioso.

—No, no creo que esté herida —contesto—, pero no cesa de

Repetir: «Se ha ido».

Suspiro aliviado. Cargo a su hija al interior de la casa, y la acobijo en el sofá.

Ahora se tenía que preocupar por Hermione. Se enteró que la familia cullen se habían ido esta mañana del pueblo. El chico de Carlisle termino con su hija, es por eso que bella estaba a medio bosque.

Se formó un grupo que entraría al bosque en busca de Hermione. Los chicos relataron que ella no se sentía bien en la escuela. Hermione estaba vomitando mientras se quejaba de dolor. Dejo a su hija al cuidado de Billy. Jacob se apuntó para ayudar a buscar a Hermione.

14 de septiembre 2006 Grimmauld place

Harry estaba con su esposa en una sesión de pasión ardiente, cuando una lechuza interrumpió. Harry reconoció aquella lechuza y se separó de su esposa. Leyó lo que decía la carta y empezó a arreglarse. Le dio la carta a su esposa y esta no espero ni un segundo más para acomodarse la ropa con magia.

Aparecieron en el pueblo, los dos estaban agitados y fueron donde estaba la casa de Charlie. El hombre estaba dirigiendo los grupos para empezar la búsqueda de Hermione.

—Venimos a ayudar —declaro el azabache con determinación. Vio que Charlie asintió mientras lo colocaba con un grupo.

Partieron empezaban a gritar el nombre de Hermione. Él estaba entrando en pánico, cuando Ginny disimuladamente lanzaba hechizos revelio y negaba con la cabeza.

Harry se despidió de Charlie mientras se dirigía en otra dirección.

—rastro de magia, la varita de Hermione nos guiara —declaro Harry mientras aprecia en Grimmauld place

Ginny alerto a ron y a Draco. No tardaron ni un minuto cuando aparecieron en la casa ron estaba desconcertado y ansioso. Draco solo tenía la cara reservada y con leve inclinamiento saludo. Los cuatro realizaron el encantamiento de rastro en la varita de Hermione. Tardo un minuto para dar el lugar. Canadá.


	7. Chapter 7

15 de septiembre 2006. 2:40 am

Edward estaba entre sorprendido y abrumado por lo que estaba viendo. Emmett estaba frustrado. Todos trataban de entender lo que estaba pasando. En la mente de Emmett estaba pensando que es lo que estaba ocurriendo. El recuerda que estaba en escocia, cerca de unas runas en llamas. Un olor a sangre le atrajo y sin pensarlo se acercó para ver de qué se trataba al ver destellos de colores saliendo de las runas. Cuando ingreso al bosque sintió que no podría controlar su sed cuando ocurrió lo inevitable. Vio a la chica que estaba allá arriba corriendo por el bosque mientras huía de un perro.

No pudo controlarse cuando la ataco mordiéndola. Ya la estaba matando y lo único que lo hizo detenerse fue la cara de Rosalie. Y solo para enmendar su error la mordió inyectándole su ponzoña. Ella debió hacer algo porque después de unos minutos estaba lejos de ella y ella había desaparecido. Cuando termino de contar lo sucedido Rosalie estallo.

— ¡sabias eso y no me lo dijiste! —grito eufórica

—p-pensé que era un sueño, porque cuando desperté el lugar era muy diferente de cómo era aquella noche. Y es como si algo me hubiera bloqueado y me dirigió al lugar donde estábamos —aclaro

Todos vieron a Edward preguntándoles si era cierto. El asintió

La chica seguía jadeando mientras gritaba cuando no soportaba la transformación.

—pero… ¿Cómo es que la transformación apenas hizo efecto? —pregunto Alice

Nadie supo que decir. Todos sabían que era la sobrina de Charlie, que había llegado a Forks a la edad de 8 años, que sufría de una secuela que le dejo un atentado terrorista. Que a la edad de trece años cayó en coma y que hace una semana había despertado.

Cuando escucharon un crack. Todos se alertaron. Alguien toco la puerta, mientras escuchaba la voz de una mujer preguntándole a alguien si era el lugar correcto. Fue Carlisle el que fue a abrir.

— ¿señor Carlisle? —pregunto alguien con cierto incredulidad

—señor Evans, señor Bell. ¿A qué debo su visita? —pregunto también un poco tenso

—Hermione —dijo la mujer mientras entraba.

Los vampiros vieron a cuatro sujetos; tres hombres y una mujer. Los tres hombres eran de una edad de 25 años. Uno tenía el pelo negro cono ojos verdes, el otro era un rubio platinado con los ojos grises y el ultimo era un pelirrojo con los ojos azules al igual que la mujer.

—Disculpen a mi esposa —aclaro el pelinegro pero fue interrumpido por el pelirrojo

— ¿Hermione donde esta? —pidió desesperadamente el pelirrojo con muchas pecas. No hizo falta responder porque Hermione volvió a jadear con un leve grito de dolor.

Los dos pelirrojos no esperaron a pedir permiso para correr hacia el cuarto donde estaba Hermione. El chico rubio solo dio una leve inclinación mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

—realmente disculpen a mis amigos. Cuando se enteraron que Hermione estaba en peligro no les importa nada más. —aclaro el chico avergonzado

En ese momento llego un patronus de una comadreja. La comadreja abrió la boca y una voz salió diciendo lo siguiente "la manecilla de Hermione está en peligro mortal" "Harry ¿Qué está pasando?"

Todos estaban asombrados por lo que veían, que no se dieron cuenta que el rubio estaba bajando. Los vio a todos y se dirigió a Harry.

—la transformación es inevitable. Ella se convertirá en vampiro. Alguien de aquí fue el que la mordió o estuvo tanto tiempo con un vampiro que le hizo acelerar la transformación. Bueno sabíamos que lo que hiciste no iba a durar para siempre ya teníamos previsto esto —los siete vampiros escucharon lo que el rubio había dicho.

El pelinegro noto el cambio de ambiente y vio que estaban representando una amenaza. Trato de hacer señas al rubio. El rubio vio las miradas de los vampiros. El ambiente fue disipado por la entrada de la pelirroja.

— ¡oh Harry! ¡Ella está sufriendo! Draco le dio una poción para el dolor pero ni efecto le hizo. —abrazo al pelinegro mientras lloraba en su pecho

— ¿poción? —pregunto Emmett

Los tres jóvenes voltearon a ver a los vampiros.

—Somos magos, al igual que ustedes son vampiros —soltó de bocajarro la pelirroja— lo siento. Soy Ginny Potter y este es mi esposo Harry Potter —aclaro la pelirroja mientras se presentaba con un nudo en la garganta—. El chico que esta allá arriba es mi hermano Ronald y este es Drake Bell —dijo la pelirroja mientras daba una leve risa en dirección del rubio tratando de romper la tensión que estaba presentando.

El rubio la miro molesto para después carraspear y presentarse

—Draco Malfoy. Un placer.

Todos los vampiros asintieron.

— ¿Quién fue el que la mordió? —pregunto el azabache

Carlisle el primero en mediar las cosas.

—discúlpenos, pero mi hijo no sabía lo que hacía. Para él es todo confuso. No recuerda muy bien lo que paso.

— ¿el está aquí? —pregunto la señora Potter con un tono un poco elevado

Malfoy asintió

—solo queremos saber el ¿porque? —comento el Sr Potter sin aparta la vista de los vampiros

—Porque no podía dejarla morir —dijo Emmett con el rostro abatido

El chico Potter lo apunto con una vara y musito algo que no lograron escuchar. Edward vio como Potter ingresaba en la mente de Emmett. Vio como todo paso y como es que termino del otro lado del bosque.

Dejo usar lo que hizo y Emmett cayó jadeando.

—no participo en la guerra, solo estaba cazando en el lugar equivocado cuando la sangre de mione lo llamo —aclaro Potter para sus amigos.

Rosalie veía furiosa al pelinegro mientras Jasper emanaba calma a su familia. Y le decía Edward en su mente que los magos no planeaban en atacarlos. Pero iban que estuvieran alertas por sui algo ocurría.

Bajo el pelirrojo con las lágrimas a flor de piel. Su hermana se acercó para darle ánimos. Edward no podía leerles la mente y eso lo estaba frustrando. Carlisle vio la hora y dijo:

—Hermione en unas cinco horas completara la transformación ¿Por qué la transformación le está afectando rápido? —pregunto

Los cuatro magos se vieron y fue Harry el que respondió.

—Hace ocho años yo se lo detuve por unas cinco horas en lo que buscaba una solución —los vampiros jadearon de asombro—. En una biblioteca encontré un hechizo antiguo. Donde decía que ella puede evitar la transformación si se hacia el encantamiento y se mataba al vampiro; pero si el vampiro estaba vivo tenía que evitar verlo o encontrarse con su presencia ya que el momento en que lo haga la transformación empezaría. —Dijo con un semblante frio—. Hermione para nosotros es una amiga muy especial. En el momento que le hable del hechizo ella pidió que le borráramos su memoria, para que ella hiciera una vida normal como una persona normal —empezó a lagrimear.

Esme se sentía mal por aquella chica, Alice sentía empatía por aquella chica ya que ella sabe el no poder recordar nada. Sentía tristeza por el dolor de aquellos magos. Rosalie se sentía responsable por lo que Emmett hizo. Emmett se sentía culpable y responsable por el dolor que estaba causando.

—me encargue de Hermione cuando hice el hechizo —siguió el moreno—. Avise a los familiares y amigos cercanos de lo que había pasado. Todos me ayudaron en localizar este familiar. A todos nos partió el alma al verla partir con su tío. A veces cuando ella no nos veía veníamos a verla de cómo lo estaba haciendo en este mundo. Siempre estuvimos al pendiente de ella. Sabemos lo que ustedes son por nuestros informantes, es por eso que no los hemos atacado —declaro—. Pensamos que el hechizo fue efectivo pero… ella empezaba la transformación poco a poco y entonces aquí mi amigo Draco me ayudo para hacer lo posible para evitar la transformación. Desarrollamos pociones en forma de pastillas para que ella pensara que era un tratamiento para sus crisis nerviosas. Cuando quedo en coma sabíamos que ella no despertaría luego. Había caído en letargo y teníamos que mantenerla así para que la transformación no avanzara. Cuando ella despertó checamos si tenía o si la transformación estaba avanzando pero se detuvo. Ahora sabemos que era imposible que ella se salvara de convertirse en vampiro.

El pelirrojo se limpió las lágrimas mientras veía a su hermana y cuñado. Edward leyó lo que Jasper le decía. El pelirrojo sentía la pérdida de un corazón herido mezclado con la impotencia.

—voy a la madriguera. Pondré al tanto a mamá y a la orden. Deben estar preocupados —y con un crac desapareció

—iré a mi casa, Potter. Un placer conocerlos… procura no estar cerca de ella o lo que vayas hacer; hazlo. Con permiso —dijo el rubio mientras también desaparecía.

Harry suspiro

—el pelirrojo era o iba hacer el novio de Hermione, empezó hacer su vida hace cuatro años y hace un año logro casarse. Para él es difícil volver a despedirse de Hermione de nuevo. Sabemos que al momento que Hermione despierte ella será diferente. A pesar que estemos con ella; ella no nos recordara.

Ginny empezó a llorar y abrazo a su esposo

—Por eso pido que la cuiden de ahora en adelante —dijo con una gruesa voz estrangulada—. No quería hacer esto, pero el rubio que se fue, dijo que es lo mejor para ella. A pesar que en la escuela ellos no se llevaban bien, el, me ayudo en preparar sus pociones para que el dolor y su cuerpo aguanten la transformación estos ocho años. Por favor cuiden de mi mejor amiga —pidió con una inclinación de cabeza

Rosalie se levantó para ir hacia el pelinegro

—No hay necesidad de eso, yo la cuidare como una hija —declaro—, fue mi pareja quien que la convirtió. Entonces eso la convierte como una hija —trato de sonreír aunque estaba más tensa del gran paso que estaba dando como vampiro.

Pasaron las horas mientras Harry respondía algunas dudas que tenían sobre Hermione. Harry menciono algunas anécdotas de aquella chica. Cuando escucharon que el corazón dejo de latir era hora de irse. Los magos lloraron por última vez mientras veía a su amiga convertirse en un vampiro. Una última mirada y ellos desaparecieron.


	8. Chapter 8

Enero del 2006

Tres meses pasaron y ella no sabia nada de Edward. Su depresión y esos sueños la agobiaban. Ahora, su padre la amenazaba que regresara con su madre. Su padre aun estaba en busca de Hermione, a pesar que la mayoría de las personas pensaban que estaba muerta excepto su padre. La escuela se le hacia inútil. Algo sin importancia. Envió de nuevo un email a alice.

Febrero del 2006

Se la pasaba mas tiempo con Jacob, ambos compaginaban, el le había confesado que le gustaba y de un momento a otro el deja de verla. otra vez el vacio se extiende por su cuerpo y mente. Empieza a preguntar por el; empieza a buscar una manera de tener tiempo para no pensar en Edward. Y descubre a los lobos que la ayudaron salir del peligroso Laurent.

—¡papá hay lobos en el bosque y son grandes! —exclamo al entrar a la comisaria

—¿bella? ¿Qué estaba haciendo en el bosque? —pregunto su padre un poco aturdido y estupefacto.

Bella trato de contestar y siguio diciendo que había lobos enormes en el bosque.

Cuando descubrió lo que era Jacob se sintió mal. Tenia que alejarse de Jacob. Jacob no era un vampiro, el tan solo era un amigo con la que estaba llenando el vacio que dejo Edward. Y tenia claro que Jacob no era Edward.

Eran las vacaciones de pascua, ella ya llevaba tiempo en la push. Ahí la salvaguardaban mientras cazaban a victoria. Ese dia jacob la invito a tirarse del alcantilado. Y era como esas cosas que tiene el efecto domino. Ella se entero que victoria podía ser cazada ese mismo dia. El vacio de que las cosas volverían a la normalidad empezaron a mermar su mente. Decidio que saltar la haría ver por ultima vez a Edward. Vio que la tormenta presenciaba su acto y como todo un acto; la tromenta era un escenario perfecto.

Era el funeral y el auto de Carlisle estaba ahí estacionado en su porshe. Jacob la queria alejar alegando que era una trampa. Pero ella decidio y se aferro en bajar. Jacob le dio un ultimátum aun asi ella no retrocedio.

Alice... era alice.

* * *

Suda america. Brasil

Hermione ya podía controlar la necesidad de querer matar a cada ser vivo que pasaba a su lado. Los primeros días fueron un desastre. Y a veces se odiaba por matar sin proponérselo. Su madre le decía que era normal que no la culpaba que toda la culpa lo tenía su padre por no poder controlarla. Su padre asumía la culpa diciendo que tendría más cuidado. Después de dos meses perfeccionando sus rasgos humanos pudo ir con Edward a la isla Esme. Sus abuelos le habían dicho que en esa isla podía ser ella misma y cazar sin que tuviera a sus padres reprendiéndola por jugar con la comida (su madre Rosalie). Realmente eran los mejores abuelos.

Edward estaba con Hermione cazando por la región. Había regresado a la casa cuando su celular empieza a sonar. Era Rosalie diciendo que Alice había tenido una visión donde bella muere al tirarse de un acantilado. Al enterarse siente que su vida se viene abajo.

Hermione escucha la conversación y le pide más información.

—Edward espera —dijo Hermione tratando de tranquilizarlo—. Llama a mi casa para que veas que todo es un error no te cierres las puertas —trato de ser razonable

—me siento culpable de que esto pase por mi culpa —dijo el cobrizo con una pena.

Hermione marco a la casa y le paso el teléfono. Reconoció la voz de Jacob y él lo confirmo. O dio entender que Charlie estaba en un funeral. Hermione sintió culpa también.

Edward destruyo el teléfono y Hermione trato de tranquilizarlo.

— ¡espera! —Lo dijo en un intento desesperado—, sabes si pido o deseo algo siempre aparece ¿verdad? —lo dijo suplicando por su atención. Edward comprendió.

— ¿Qué vas hacer? —pregunto un poco más calmado

—Espera… —camino por los lados tres veces mientras decía las siguientes palabras—. ¡Necesito comunicarme con alguien! ¡Quiero un medio de comunicación! ¡Quiero algo que me muestre lo que más deseo!

No tardo en sonar un plop. Apareció un pedazo de espejo. Vio del otro lado a Alice que veía el espejo con asombro.

— ¿Edward? —pregunto con un hilo de servidumbre

—Alice, ¿estas con bella? —pregunto con un matiz de ansiedad

—sí, aquí esta con Jacob —coloco el espejo mostrando a bella discutiendo con Jacob afuera de la casa.

Hermione lo abrazo.

—gracias Alice, ¿Quién murió? —pregunto la castaña

—Harry Clearwater —lo dijo en un murmullo.

Hermione se tensó. Leah, Seth ¿estarán bien? Hermione se apartó de Edward para salir corriendo. La noticia le cayó como balde de agua helada.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —pregunto Edward un poco cauteloso

—había visto a bella saltar y perdí el rastro. Acabo de enterarme que victoria la está cazando y la manada Quiluete esta protegiéndola —dejo de hablar ya que bella había ingresado.

Por favor dime que ha cambiado el futuro de Edward

Escucho que decía bella. Aparto el espejo mientras iba en busca de Hermione. La encontró en un claro mientras veía su reflejo en el agua.

—Quiero regresar a casa —musito—, los Clearwater me necesitan… no me importa lo que son, solo me importa ver a mi familia

Edward quedo un momento en silencio. Desde que Hermione despertó toda la familia la ayudo a controlar la sed. Sus ojos ya estaban dorados y tenía un gran control de su sangre (bueno ahora, ya que los primeros días tuvo deslices como todo neófito). Todos sabían que era o fue una bruja, todos guardaban el secreto. Y la magia la arrullaba cuando ella pedía algo y esto se materializaba. Toda la familia sabía que era obra de Harry ya que antes de irse le lanzo un hechizo y encantamiento para que lo que ella necesitara él se enteraría y se lo mandaba. Hermione pensó que ese era su don.

La varita de ella estaba en una caja fuerte que tenían en la casa de Alaska. El día que Hermione recordara que era una bruja se lo darían. Ahora ella pedía regresar. Si ella regresaba toda la familia tenía que hacerlo ya que Hermione era parte de la familia. Rosalie y Emmett iría donde ella fuera pero no sin antes de darle un sermón de que todo era su culpa; Jasper seguiría a Alice si ella decidiera acompañar a Hermione; Carlisle y Esme se quedaría con él, pero se sentiría mal si no tuvieran a los demás miembros de la familia. Hermione le estaba dando una oportunidad si ellos regresaban. Si ellos volvían a Forks cazarían a Victoria para que bella estuviera en paz una vez que se marcharan con Hermione. Era como cerrar un círculo e iniciar otro a lado de sus seres queridos.

—está bien, vamos con la familia.

Hermione alzo la vista y sonrió.

Cuando llegaron a Alaska con los demás; ahí estaba Alice. Relató lo que había descubierto y sucedido en Forks. Carlisle empezó hacer los trámites necesarios para que Edward y Alice ingresaran de nuevo a la escuela. Hermione se mostraba ansiosa. Ella regresaría con su familia. Ella estaba entrando en pánico ahora estaba abrazada a Rosalie.

— ¿crees que Charlie se moleste conmigo? —pregunto cómo una niña temerosa. Rosalie le acaricio esa melena rizada

—no, claro que no.

Ella sonrió y volvió a preguntar

—me tendré que separar de ustedes… ¿Charlie se molestara? —volvió a preguntar temerosa. Rosalie rodo los ojos

—Charlie entenderá con lo que le vamos a decir. ¿Estamos?

Ella asintió. Y se quedó la mayor parte del tiempo abrazada a Rosalie mientras Rosalie tenía la mente en blanco viendo la mesa. Para él era extraño ver a Rosalie no blasfemar y estar arisca con los demás que nos sean su familia. Pero desde que Hermione despertó ahí estuvo como una madre pendiente de su hija. Y eso era bizarro.

—Iré a mi cuarto a dormir —comento mientras cerraba los ojos y caminaba hacia las escaleras.

Todos sabían que ella iba pidiéndole a su "don" que apareciera algo para que ella pudiera dormir. La primera vez que lo hizo todos se sorprendieron porque era la única que lograba dormir.

* * *

Forks

Bella reconoció ese auto negro estacionado en la entrada. Era de los cullen. Bajo rápido de su camioneta mientras se apresuraba para entrar. Charlie lucia feliz, emocionado y terminaba de darle las gracias a Carlisle. Al menos ya no odiaría a Edward al verlo. Los señores cullen la saludaron para después retirase.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —pregunto un poco abrumada por ver la cara de felicidad de Charlie.

— ¡Hermione! —Exclamó mientras la abrazaba—, los cullen la encontraron en un hospital psiquiátrico. No saben cómo llego ahí. —aclaro mientras se separaba de su hija

— ¿hospital psiquiátrico?

—si estaba internada en un hospital. Los cullen la encontraron hace un mes, dicen que fue Esme quien la encontró cuando estaba realizando un evento de caridad. Pero fue Edward quien la reconoció ¿puedes creerlo?

Bella se congelo. Esto no le gustaba, no le gustaba lo que estaba escuchando y lo que estaba formulando en su mente. Los cullen jamás estuvieron en los ángeles. Edward no pudo encontrar a Hermione porque él estaba en Sudamérica con…

— ¿Dónde está Hermione? —pregunto pálida al atar cabos

—pues, veras. Los cullen tuvieron que adop…

— ¡no! —grito bella. No quería escuchar esa palabra

— ¿no? —Preguntó confuso Charlie— ¿bella estas bien?

Ella negó

— ¿d-donde esta Hermione? —dijo temblándole la voz

—está en la casa de los cullen, los cullen la adoptaron para poder sacarla de aquel feo lugar.

Ella entendió todo… Hermione desapareció cuando los cullen se fueron, Hermione desapareció cuando le daban ataques de su secuela. Alguien de los cullen la abra visto y la convirtió. Y ahora, los cullen regresaron porque Hermione decidió regresar. Ahora entendía por qué Alice regreso. También explicaba por qué Edward deseaba morir en manos de los Vulturis por que Rosalie le dijo lo que Alice vio y él se sintió culpable, pero su futuro cambio porque según Alice alguien lo convenció en regresar a Forks. ¿Edward regresara con ella? se preguntó aun aturdida.


	9. Chapter 9

Carlisle ya había soltado la bomba en la casa de la familia swan. Sabían que se iba a desatar un pandemónium. Los hombre lobos pensaran que ellos atacaron a Hermione. y eso violaba el tratado, pero Carlisle aseguro que el tratado estaba intacto ya que ellos se habían ido cuando Hermione empezó con la transformación.

—trata de calmarte Hermione y recuerda lo que te hemos dicho —dijo esme con una sonrisa.

—si estuviera viva mi pobre corazón estuviera galapando y estaría sudando como un gordo que esta haciendo ejercicio —comento nerviosa.

Todos rieron.

Charlie venia acompañado de alguien de la tribu. Ese olor de perro se filtro por el lugar.

—recuerda Jacob que ella no recuerda quienes somos y procura no aturdirla ¿estamos?

—lo se, me lo has dicho en todo el camino. —rebuzno

Los vampiros sintieron como tres corazones palpiteaba aun compás desenfrenado. Rosalie abrazo a Hermione mientras murmuraba es hora del show. Emmett estaba a lado de rosalie. Alice y Jasper en la cocina fingiendo cocinar. Esme y Carlisle estaba del otro lado de la sala esperando. El timbre sonó.

Esme fue a abrir. Edward se tenso a leer la mente de Jacob que solo iba a confirmar sus sospechas. A bella no podía leerla y a Charlie estaba nervioso de volver a ver a su sobrina.

—pasen, sean bienvenidos —lo dijo con una sonrisa

Jacob bufo pero se mantuvo controlado.

Y el pandemónium se desato con solo escuchar los pensamientos de Jacob.

ella es un vampiro

…

Bella no lo podía creer lo que veía sus ojos. Ahí estaba rosalie abrazada a hermione mientras tenia la mirada en un punto sin especificar. Rosalie la miro con hostilidad. Ahí estaba Hermione casi como sacada de una pasarela. Su belleza hacia que a ella le doliera y mas cuando rosalie estaba a su lado. Las dos irradiaban fuerza, poder, inteligencia y una belleza incomparable. Su cabello ya no parecía una mata de arbusto, ahora se veía manejable con unos rizos definidos. Le dolia verla, su plan A que ella tanto deseaba y anhelaba ahora lo tenia otra persona; su prima. La perfecta prima ahora era 100% perfecta.

—lo hicieron —murmuro Jacob

Vio como todos los vampiros se pusieron en defensa. Fue cuando Hermione parpadeo y levanto la vista para verla. ella se levanto y fue hacia Charlie. El pánico se apodero cuando se imagino que Hermione atacaría a Charlie. Pero se fue interrumpido por Jacob que avento a Hermione hacia la pared.

Hermione empezó a llorar. Bella era la primera vez que veía a un vampiro llorar. Rosalie se levanto rapido para ayudar a Hermione. Charlie se acerco a ayudarla

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —reclamo Edward.

Jacob estaba aturdido sin poder quitar esa cara de petrificación. Ella estaba segura que Jacob estaba pensando lo mismo que ella.

Hermione empezó a cesar mientras le daba un ataque de ansiedad.

—m-me, me quieren golpear de nuevo, —solto un sollozo mientras abrazaba a rosalie—. El, no me quiere —acuso mientras se dejaba consolar.

Bella realmente empezó a tener dudas. ¿hermione realmente estuvo en un manicomio? ¿realmente no sabe quien era?

—shhh, tranquila, el

No te quiere hacer daño —enfatizo la palabra "daño" —, tranquila… ya todo paso —dijo la rubia con un leve cariño mientras guiaba a Hermione a los sillones. Bella se dio cuenta que aún seguía parada al igual que Jacob. Charlie ya estaba a lado de Hermione mientras frotaba su mano con la de ella.

Se sorprendió al ver a Charlie que no inmutaba por el frio de las manos de Hermione. Jacob también observaba eso. Edward la miro de reojo y ella sintió su cara arder.

Jacob no lo soporto y salió corriendo del lugar. Hermione sin saber que hacer o decir. Vio a bella mientras se dejaba consolar por Charlie. Bella empezó a sentir celos… después un inmenso sentimiento que no pudo describirlo, al ver como Charlie abrazaba a Hermione mientras la tranquilizaba. Fue la tristeza al darse cuenta que jamás llenaría el vacío que Hermione dejo en su padre, tristeza al darse cuenta que si Hermione regresaba ella iba a quedar en segundo plano. Vio como Jasper la observaba, ella bajo la mirada. Vio que Edward la miraba con un sentimiento de frustración y culpa. No podía describir los gestos de su mirada… después entendió que era impotencia. ¿Impotencia de qué?

Junio 2006

Todo el pueblo se enteró lo que paso con la "chica de oro". La versión para el pueblo fue que a Hermione a media carretera sufrió un accidente. Unas personas foráneas que pasaban por ahí la llevaron hacia un hospital. Nadie sabía de ella porque Hermione cayó en coma. Cuando despertó pidió comunicarse con Charlie, su tío. Edward no sabía que sentir al regresar a Forks, solo por esta vez haría algo tonto. Reinicio su relación con bella porque sintió empatía por ella.

Luego las palabras hostiles de Rosalie con respecto a Bella, ya no sabía qué hacer. La familia trataba de estar en paz cuando Hermione estaba presente. Hermione todavía no preguntaba el cómo se convirtió y quien la mordió. Rosalie ocupaba el mayor tiempo con ella. En la escuela Hermione seguía en su "mesa especial". Nadie se sentaba con ella ya que estaba rodeada de libros y haciendo los deberes. Ellos, bella, Alice y él compartían mesa con los amigos de bella.

Bella por tiempos preguntaba por Jacob o lo iba a buscar a la reserva pero nunca lo encontraba. Edward trataba de contemplarla y ver más allá de lo que Rosalie decía que ella podía ver. Pero fracasaba en el intento.

Aquella tarde estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos en medio del bosque cuando escucho el aire romper. Sin duda era un vampiro. El vampiro se acercó a él y le sonrió.

—primo… ¿puedes hacerme un favor? —desde que regreso con Bella, Hermione siempre lo llama primo. Al principio se le hizo incomodo pero después de dejar de ponerle atención; termino por acostumbrarse.

—Dime —observándola mientras seguía viendo un lugar sin específico

—Quiero buscar al vampiro quien me creo —lo dijo mientras escondía la mirada

Edward se lo quedo viendo un rato. Las preocupaciones de la familia se estaban haciendo realidad.

—sabes, ahora que está pasando lo de victoria y Jasper contó lo de su vida me hizo querer saber de cómo fui creada. ¿Por qué fui transformada? —argumento mientras evitaba mirarlo—. Sé que Carlisle los convirtió a ti, Esme, Rosalie y Emmett. Jasper sabe porque lo convirtieron, y Alice también está buscando quien la convirtió. Y yo, yo quiero saber también el motivo.

Edward resoplo mientras veía hacia otro lado. Sabía que esto pasaría, pero no imagino que fuera tan pronto.

— ¿estas segura? —pregunto calmado analizando la respuesta que vaya a dar Hermione.

—sí, sé que mi mente esta confusa…y no recuerdo ver alguien mordiéndome cuando el veneno inicio la transformación. Pero… cuando me estaba transformando recuerdo algunas voces… esas voces hablaban de mí como un anhelo… y eso me hace pensar que ellos saben quién me mordió.

—Ayudare si esta en mis manos… por ahora regresemos a casa —ordeno mientras desaparecía del lugar.

Junio 2006 la Push

Jacob se sentía abandonado. Desde que llego el chupasangre como ellos les decían, bella lo hizo a un lado. Su mejor amiga fue convertida en vampiro. La manada no podía atacarlos porque cuando eso pasó ellos ya no estaban en Forks. Tampoco ayudo el hecho que Hermione diga que no recuerda quien la mordió y que cuando pidió ayuda solo encontró a la rubia. Hermione su amiga… se escuchaba tan vacía. Hermione ya no era la misma niña de hace cinco años, tampoco ya no era la chica con quien remodelo aquella casa. Hermione dejo se ser Hermione cuando desapareció. Ahora era una chupa sangre… un frio. Al pensar en su amiga le hizo sentir nostálgico; aquella amiga ahora iba los límites de la reserva para verlo, a veces que encontraba un lobo los saludaba y pedía de favor que le llevara un recado a él.

¡Ambos ya no podían ser amigos! ¡Es que no lo veía! Un lobo no puede ser amigo de un vampiro. Pero su amiga no entendía eso. cuando se encontraba por el bosque ella lo llamaba y él lo ignoraba. A veces solo a veces se sentía mal al ver la cara triste de hermione. o las veces que la hacia llorar con su indiferencia.

Ahora se encontraba en los limites donde hermione a la misma hora se aparecía para ver si encontraba a alguien de la manada.

— ¿jay? —pregunto entusiasmada pero a la vez temerosa

Jacob dio un leve gruñido. Ella solo le sonrió

— ¡me voy de Forks! Después del ataque del ejercito de neófitos me voy a Londres. Sé que no quieres hablarme. Te entiendo, créeme que lo hago —le dio una cálida sonrisa—. Fuiste mi primer amigo, eras el hermano de mi compañera de salón. Fuiste mi primer amor Jacob —declaro con nostalgia—, pero tu primer amor no fui yo ¿verdad? —lo miro con tristeza— ¿te acuerdas de mi último regalo? —preguntó

Jacob se acordó y recordaba ese día como si fuera ayer. Donde una Hermione Granger con vida le dio una caja de herramientas para que empezara a construir su auto deseado. Pero fue bella quien lo vio finalizado.

Jacob gruño como contestación

—quería darte el empujoncito que te hacía falta para que realizaras tu sueño. —Su voz se escuchó entre cortado—, mi último regalo también te dará el empujoncito para que realices aquel sueño que ahora deseas. Jacob no me odies, amigo… no me lastimes. Jacob… procura ser feliz. —Le sonrió mientras le lanzaba una bolsa dorada con un listón rojo— adiós amigo —lagrimas resbalaba por su rostro. Para después alejarse corriendo.

Jacob tomo la bolsa con el hocico.

La manada estaba al tanto de la comunicación. La manada se sintió culpable por sus acciones. Hermione era amiga antes de volverse vampiro, y ahora, ahora la repudiaban alejándola de sus vidas.


	10. Chapter 10

Ese día se descubriría como el día "D". El día que Hermione abandonó a los cullen. El día que Hermione dejó una carta a su tío. El día que Hermione abandonó Forks para irse a buscar una respuesta. También fue el día que Jacob uso el suero de la verdad en bella. El día que Edward por primera vez sabía lo que pensaba bella. El día que Rosalie le dijo a Edward "te lo dije". El día que Jacob entendió las palabras que Hermione le dijo antes de partir.

Jacob no me odies. Amigo… no me lastimes. Jacob procura ser feliz

Se sentía impotente, se sentía estúpido por pensar que tenía una oportunidad con bella. Pero bella solo deseaba ser inmortal. Por eso perseguía a Edward como una loca enamorada. Ella nunca lo vio más allá que un "amigo", bueno ni amigo. Lo vio como un relevo o un pasatiempo. Los cullen dejaron Forks ese mismo día que se revelo la verdadera cara de bella. Solo le quedaba seguir adelante. Al fin en unas semanas bella se iba de Forks.

 **Agosto 2006**

¡Al fin lo había encontrado! ¡Al fin había regresado donde ella pensaba que podía haber explicaciones de por qué la mordieron! Estaba en lo que era su antigua casa. Su casa se veía casi intacta. Se acercó para abrir la puerta cuando vio a su vecino.

— ¿Hermione? —preguntó un abuelito

—Sí, un gusto volver a verlo —declaró dando un leve inclinación de cabeza

—ha pasado tanto tiempo y te ves igual que hace 10 años

Hermione al escuchar eso se tensó. ¿Hace 10 años? Pero hace diez años ella tan solo tenía ocho años. Trato de calmarse, a lo mejor se refiere a su apariencia.

—No lo creo, me siento ya vieja —lo dijo en un tono burlón

— ¿Cuántos años ya tienes? ¿25 o 30? —tanteo

Ella solo sonrió. Pensó que su vecino estaba bromeando.

—Bueno fue un placer verlo de nuevo —se despidió mientras metía la llave que le había quitado a Charlie antes de irse.

La casa estaba casi limpia. Entro y empezó a revisar si había alguien viviendo. Camino por donde estaba la sala, cocina y no encontró nada extraño. Subió a los cuartos de arriba y tampoco. La recamara de sus padres seguía intacta. Su cuarto… su cuarto no era de un color rosa pastel. Su cuarto era tapizado de un papel color claro. Tenía un estandarte que decía "Gryffindor" estandartes de color dorado y rojo. Este no era su cuarto, pero ese cuarto tenía sus muñecas de la infancia. Ese cuarto tenia algunos libros que le gustaba leer, ese cuarto tenía sus fotos… ese cuarto tenía su diario que tenía escrito con su puño y letra Hermione jean Granger 1979

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Quién diablos era Hermione jean Granger que nació en 1979? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Salió corriendo del lugar. Corrió como una persona normal para después perderse entre la multitud. ¿Ella no era Hermione jean Granger? ¿Ella no sabía quién era ella?

Sus pies solo caminaron, se dejó guiar por su instinto, se dejó arrastrar por el viento. Llego a un hotel y cuando estaba en el vestíbulo un aroma reconoció; Rosalie.

Rosalie la abrazó y ella se dejó consolar soltando unas lágrimas. Se dejó guiar hacia donde estaban los demás. En aquel edificio en la última planta estaba los cullen. Cada uno la observaba mientras ella lloraba.

— ¿Quién soy? ¿Por qué hay otra Hermione que nació 1979? ¿Por qué me siento vacía? —eran las preguntas que decía a ninguno en específico.

Hermione sintió una oleada de calma para después beber aquel somnífero que le hacía dormir. Cayó rendida. Cuando despertó estaba agotada emocionalmente. Vio que Edward estaba a su lado.

— ¿estas cuidándome? ¿Dónde está Rosalie? ¿Quiero hablar con Rosalie?

Vio que Edward la observaba y después le sonrió.

—Jacob te manda saludos —lo dijo sin anestesia

— ¿eh?

—Jacob me pidió que te dijera lo siento —repitió

— ¿está molesto?

—no, creo que lo está con el mismo. ¿Enserio fue tu primer amor? —preguntó irónico

Ella agachó la cabeza avergonzada. Estaba segura si fuera humana ya estuviera roja.

— ¿p-porque lo dices?

—Porque repitió la misma frase cuando se lo dijo a Isabella y los mismos sentimientos aparte de los mismos gestos, aunque él tuvo más contacto —aclaró mientras daba una sonrisa burlesca

— ¿repitió? —aturdida

—Sí, —carraspeo; modulo su voz para hacer una diferente voz— bella eres mi primer amor… pero, tu primer amor no soy yo ¿verdad?

Hermione quería que se lo tragara la tierra. Mas apenada no podía estar.

—bella no me odies. —Siguió Edward con una pésima imitación de Jacob—Amiga… no me lastimes. Isabella procura ser feliz. Adiós bella

Si en definitiva Hermione quería desaparecer. Las mismas palabras que ella uso con él. El las uso con Bella. ¿Qué ironía de la vida?

—deja de burlarte. Mejor vete con tu novia —refunfuñó molesta mientras se tapaba con las sabanas.

— ¿Cuál novia? —preguntó inocente

Hermione se destapo y le dio una mirada de basilisco

— ¡a la que envió a la friendzone a Jacob! —acusó

—oh, ella —lo dijo sin interés—. Ella ya no es mi novia. Rompimos después de que Jacob le diera ese líquido transparente —lo dijo sin importancia

Hermione se quedó en shock. ¿Cómo estará Jacob?

— ¿Jacob?

—no.

— ¿no? —preguntó incrédula

—no. Él se apartó de ella cuando Isabella relato sus verdaderas intenciones. Al enterarme de lo que realmente pasaba termine con ella. Por cierto, gracias.

— ¿de qué? —preguntó confusa

—Del empujoncito para iniciar un nuevo sueño —aclaró

—De nada, es mi "don especial" —hizo ademan de comillas— en ayudar a pobres criaturas indefensas —lo dijo sarcásticamente—. Fundare una organización para ayudar a las criaturas que tienen un sueño y necesitan un empujoncito. Lo llamare "DREAMS" aunque aún no tengo con que asociarlo. Pero, ya he ayudado a dos criaturas. Un hombre lobo y un vampiro…

Al terminar de decir eso, ella tuvo una revelación o especie de sueño: donde estaba en una enorme biblioteca; ella leía sobre la historia de los elfos. ¿Elfos?

—creo que ya funde uno lo llamé "S.P.E.W" —lo dijo toda confusa— ¿de casualidad existen los elfos? —preguntó aun concentrándose en la revelación que había tenido.

—No, que yo sepa —la miraba inquietante

—Olvídalo —se levantó

Hermione estaba segura que ese recuerdo era suyo. Solo tenía que usar un poco la lógica y la lógica determino que ella en su otra vida vivió en otro mundo mágico. ¡Vaya lógica!

Inspeccionó la habitación, vio que estaba decorado como la casa de Forks. Sonrió al recordar su casa. Volteo a ver a Edward que seguía sentado en la cama como pensando en algo, lo conocía un poco más y dedujo que no estaba pensando. Él estaba leyendo las mentes de las personas que habitaban en el edificio. Era una suerte que ella conservara su mente intacta.

— ¿Edward? ¿Cómo esta Charlie? —preguntó un poco cohibida

—devastado, pero tu carta fue muy precisa. Aunque… si estaba molesto al principio cuando encontró tu carta en su habitación. Por lo que leí fue a buscarte a tu cuarto. Después le pregunto a Isabella si ella lo sabía. Ella le dijo que ni siquiera se hablaban desde que regresaste. Al final se dio por vencido cuando vio que las tarjetas y pasaporte no estaban.

Hermione procesó todo, también el hecho que Edward decía el nombre de bella a Isabella. Eso le sorprendía pero no quería alargar más la conversación con él.

— ¿te puedes retirar? Necesito privacidad —señaló su muda de ropa

—descuida no es como si nunca te hubiera visto —declaró sin preocupación

Si ella estuviera viva estuviera con la cabeza roja y abochornada; pero era vampira, y tenía una mirada de molestia.

—le diré a Rosalie que me estas molestando —declaró con un tono de berrinche

—tienes el baño, úsalo. —ordenó

—El baño huele a pintura y no soporto el olor —argumentó. Edward se levantó para salir.

No sabía el porqué, pero se había dado cuentas desde que llego a Forks, se dio cuenta que odiaba las alturas. Incluso cuando viajo en avión la primera vez tuvo miedo. Y ahora, que estaba más de 20 metros de alto, en el último piso la hacía sentirse mareada y eso era irónico. Se alejó de la ventana retrocediendo pasos hacia atrás. Cuando giro vio a Edward en la puerta con una sonrisa en rostro.

— ¿de qué te ríes? —preguntó mientras iba hacia la puerta

—De una criatura que le da miedo a las alturas —comentó inocente pero sin borrar la sonrisa.

Hermione pasó la puerta empujando a Edward con el hombro. Exploró el lugar. Sus alertas se activaron cuando notó que no había sonido en la habitación. Se escuchaba el sonido del exterior incluso la música de la habitación de abajo. ¿Dónde estaban los demás?

— ¿Edward donde esta Rosalie? —preguntó angustiada

—No te preocupes, fueron a cazar —respondió acercándose a ella

Ella solo asintió y prendió la televisión para ver que había. Edward se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Hermione empezaba a sentirse incomoda. ¿Edward estará bien?

— ¿estás bien? —preguntó

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—estas raro hoy. ¿Seguro que estas bien?

— ¿raro? ¿Raro de qué forma, si es que se puede saber?

Hermione medito sus palabras antes de responder

—me siento incomoda… incomoda a tu lado. ¿Seguro que estas bien? —volvió a preguntar

—No —confesó

— ¿Qué tienes?

—Hace tiempo conocí a alguien —empezó a confesar sin despegar su mirada en ella—. No sabía que sentía al verla; y me sentía confundido. Y ahora que la he vuelto a ver, siento la necesidad de estar cerca de ella. Creo que me gusta —declaró, mientras la observaba

Hermione sintió una electricidad recorrerle por toda la espalda. Edward quería consejos o un leve empujoncito para ese nuevo sueño. Respiro profundo como hacer tiempo para pensar en qué le diría. Y se dio cuenta que ella no tenía nada de experiencia en las relaciones románticas; ella había sido botada en la friendzone al igual que su amigo Jacob.

—ammm. ¿Sabías qué? si te llegas a espantar, puedes morir. Si tienes un susto muy fuerte tu cuerpo libera una gran cantidad de adrenalina, lo cual te quitaría la vida. —recitó de una forma rápida. Fue lo primero que pensó su mente.

Edward estaba en un estado… perplejo. Después empezó a sonreír

— ¿enserio?

—si lo leí hace 7 siete años, desde entonces he evitado espantar a Charlie. Jacob tenía un corazón fuerte la primera vez que le hice una broma—no sabía porque estaba hablando, pero quería salir de aquella incómoda situación.

Edward dejo de sonreír y la volvió a ver de una manera bastante profunda.

— ¿desde cuándo te enamoraste de Black? —preguntó cambiando la conversación

—mmm creo que desde que lo vi, él era… demasiado alto para mí. Aun no hacia amigos en el pueblo, y Charlie todavía no me llevaba a la reserva. Fue un fin de semana cuando Charlie me llevo a que conociera a Billy. Había pasado apenas un mes que empecé a vivir con él. Y él me había dicho que Billy sabia historias locales de como los libros de fantasía que leía. —Sonrió al recordar— fuimos en la patrulla ya que apenas había quedado como jefe de la policía. Me presentaron ante la familia, y Jacob se veía todo un niño de 10 años, yo me veía pequeñita a su lado. Y lo primero que nos unió fueron los pasteles de lodo —finalizó su relato con una nostalgia

— ¿Cómo te darías cuenta que te has vuelto a enamorar? —preguntó

—creo…que cuando deje de pensar en el —declaró no muy segura de sus palabras

No sabía a quién le dolió más esas palabras. La persona que lo dijo o la persona que lo escuchó… ambos se quedaron sumidos en sus pensamientos.

* * *

hola!

después de dos meses regreso con una actualizacion.

si gustan pasar a wattpad a leer esta historia... ya que la he subido por esa aplicación y me gusto porque puedes meter imagenes que piensas que debería en la historia.

mi cuenta de perfil es: **daome-lola** ó **ope-hana**

 **buenos leemos luego y no olvidan dar su punto de vista y no olviden pasar por wattpad :)**


	11. Chapter 11

No sabía por qué iba todos los días al mismo lugar sin poder evitarlo. Algo le decía que esa estación tenía algo; pero no sabía que era. Se alejó de la estación. Camino unos pasos lentos para mezclarse con la gente, vio librerías, hamburgueserías, tiendas de música y cines. Pero nada le llamó la atención. Cuando vio un bar en medio de una librería y una tienda de música. Era un bar diminuto y aspecto mugriento. Vio que personas con ropas raras ingresaban.

Volteó a sus alrededores para ver si las demás personas veían lo que ella estaba viendo. Pero las personas estaban más atentas a la tienda de música y la librería. Siempre hay excepciones se dijo. Camino hacia el local.

El bar estaba muy oscuro y destarta lado, pero gracias a su vista de vampiro todo se veía bastante claro. Unas ancianas estaban sentadas en un rincón, toman do copitas de jerez. Una de ellas fumaba una larga pipa. Un hombre pequeño que llevaba un sombrero de copa hablaba con el viejo cantinero, que era completamente calvo y parecía una nuez blanda. El suave murmullo de las charlas se detu vo cuando ella ingreso. La vieron de reojo y algunos fingieron seguir pero con una conversación diferente. Hermione se sentía rara. Se acercó al cantinero que se estaba poniendo nervioso. Ella podía escuchar el bombeo de la sangre de aquellas personas. Vio de reojo a todas las personas y noto los colores de ellos. Ahí estaba ese noveno y décimo color que los rodeaba; ella también lo tenía.

—Me da una copa de jerez —pidió mientras observaba a cada persona

El cantinero carraspeó.

—está prohibido vender bebidas alcohólicas a menores

—oh, cierto. Una soda fría —pidió sin apartar la vista del hombre que estaba a su lado— bonito lugar, ¿es posada? —preguntó

El hombre empezó a toser.

— ¿posada?

Ella asintió

—no. No tengo sodas disponibles, solo zumo de calabaza ¿aunque sea? —preguntó inquieto. Ella asintió

Hermione notó que las personas dejaron de hablar y tan solo veían un lugar sin especificar. Vio como ingresaba más personas que no notaron el ambiente. Ellas pasaron directo hacia la pared iban a sacar algo de esas túnicas cuando alguien carraspeó. Eran tres personas, dos hombres y una mujer. Los hombres se veían de unos cuarenta años y la mujer de unos veinte años.

— ¿Qué pasa Tom? —preguntó el más robusto. Pero se quedó congelado al ver a Hermione.

Hermione se dio cuenta que los otros dos también se sorprendieron al verla y jadearon ante la sorpresa.

—nada señor Smith, simplemente quiero hablar con usted en privado. —el cantinero se alejó del bar para llevar al trio hacia una puerta. Hermione puso atención a lo que pasaba y afino su oído para poder escuchar.

No escuchó nada. Se molestó y dejó un billete de 5 libras para después salir del lugar. Cuando escuchó varios suspiros salir de las bocas de aquellas personas que estaban en el bar. Se sintió molesta, así que decidió entrar en aquella librería que estaba a lado del bar. Después de unas tres horas salió con cinco libros que quería leer. Pasó por el bar y chocó con un joven de unos 16-17 años. Sus compras de aquel chico se mezclaron. Hermione volvió a notar como el chico se tensaba al verla. Ella se sintió molesta y recogió sus libros para salir de inmediato del lugar.

Cuando llegó al edificio, Rosalie, estaba preocupada en la entrada.

— ¿Dónde estabas? Me tienes preocupada. Llevas todo el día afuera, sabes lo que ocurriría si alguien te descubre. —reclamó preocupada mientras la abrazaba y revisaba si no estuviera herida.

—basta rose, la estas asfixiando —dijo un divertido Emmett. Rosalie tuvo que contenerse para no rodar los ojos.

—Vamos, que tenemos que ir al cine —alentó Emmett mientras tomaba los libros de Hermione; ella no sabía que decir. Últimamente los cullen la querían tener en casa o salir en familia. Todo era muy diferente a lo que era en américa.

Hermione sabia porque se portaba así. Y era por lo que ella les contó sus descubrimientos cuando los encontró. No había pensado en eso los últimos días, pero ahora esa angustia regreso.

* * *

Fueron a un cine; eso de las 6:00pm. Rosalie iba abrazada de Emmett, Alice de jaspe y Esme de Carlisle. Ella y Edward iban atrás viendo las muestras de cariño de sus familiares; Si familiares. Hermione ya era legalmente una cullen. Rosalie y Emmett la adoptaron.

—Creo que me consigas un novio —murmuró para sí misma. Edward lo escucho y soltó un bufido— ¿Qué? —preguntó ofendida.

—nada

Ella rodó los ojos y camino más rápido para ir a molestar a Carlisle con una duda que tenía.

— ¿Carlisle puedes convertir a alguien para que sea mi pareja? —soltó de bocajarro

Todos voltearon a verla.

—Quiero tener un novio —dijo con una determinación

—No creo que quieras eso —dijo calmadamente Carlisle— primero tienes que conocer a la persona indicada y si él te acepta…

— ¿lo convertirás? —interrumpió.

—no, eso no. Si te acepta tal como eres no hay por qué tener que convertirlo —aclaró.

Ella bufo y siguió adelante hasta llegar al cine. Sabía que estaba comportándose como una cría. Pero se estaba sintiendo sola. Necesitaba buscar una luz o motivo para su existencia. Cada vez que se miraba al espejo, se veía igual, sin ninguna nueva arruga, ni tampoco signo de una madurez. Se veía como una adolecente de 16-17 años. Y se empezaba a frustrar.

Vio que un chico se la quedaba viendo. Ella se sintió cohibida por aquella mirada y trató de fingir que veía a la persona de atrás. Después de unos segundos Edward se sentó a su lado, deslizo la mano para posarlo atrás de ella como si la estuviera abrazando. Ella de nuevo se sintió incomoda.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó.

—nada, solo estoy leyendo las blasfemias que dice tu admirador —aclaró con una sonrisa.

—Quítate —lo empujó—. Estoy tratando de conseguir un novio —refunfuñó.

Edward la miro estupefacto.

—porque no me lo pides —lo dijo serio.

Es ahí cuando Hermione se sintió más incómoda. ¿Qué tenía Edward que no se estaba portando como era él?

— ¿estás bien? —preguntó preocupada.

—sí, ¿entonces?

— ¿entonces qué?

— ¿porque no me pides que sea tu novio?

Ella lo miró como si estuviera jugando. Y sonrió; soltó una carcajada cantarina. Después lo volvió a ver y vio que Edward estaba serio

— ¿te encuentras bien? —volvió a preguntar mientras le tocaba la cara y revisaba si no ocurría algo con su cuerpo. Edward la tomó de las manos mientras la miraba.

—Hermione, me gustas —declaró con esa voz suave y angelical. Su mirada era una mezcla de anhelo.

Ella se tensó. Lo vio por un rato, se olvidó que su familia estaba ahí, se olvidó que su familia era vampiros y podían escuchar lo que estaba pasando. Se olvidó que Jasper podía sentir las emociones que ella estaba teniendo y se olvidó de Jacob.

Jacob

Jacob

— ¿Hermione, quieres ser mi novia? —preguntó de nuevo con anhelo, y una mezcla de esperanza.

Hermione volvió asentirse rara; rara de una manera que no entendía. Edward le pidió ser su novia… ¿debería estar feliz? ¿Qué debería hacer? En su mente había una confusión, una enorme confusión que necesitaba que alguien interrumpiera la escena y ella pudiera fingir que no pasó nada. Pero lo que se le vino la mente fue algo tonto, bueno era tonto para ella.

—hay un hecho psicológico: si inclinas la cabeza hacia atrás (como mirando hacia arriba), sacas la lengua y haces que tiras sal con un salero imaginario, ¡notaras el sabor a sal! Estupendo ¿no crees? —esquivando la mirada mientras veía que Rosalie le sonreía y Emmett se carcajeaba.

Hermione vio a lo lejos a una pareja. Esa pareja tenían dos colores más de la luz que rodeaba su cuerpo. Ella dejo de prestar atención a Edward y su familia. Esos colores lo tenían los sujetos de aquel bar. Sin notar el cambio se puso en modo defensiva. Empezó a caminar con sigilo hacia donde estaba aquella pareja.

Esa pareja se abrazaba mientras el hombre le murmuraba que le encantaría la película aquella mujer. Hermione afino si oído para escuchar.

Ya verás que vas querer quedarte

Murmuraba el hombre con un ronroneo hacia la mujer. Hermione empezó a caminar más rápido para alcanzarlos. Aquel hombre tenía el pelo rojo una que otras pecas; alto, y ella notó que aquel hombre le hacía falta una oreja. Que ocultaba con su cabello largo.

Hermione dejó de respirar. Ella había visto aquel chico en uno de sus recuerdos antepasados. Es cuando ella lo estaba invitando a que se uniera al S.P.E.W. pero también había otro igual a él. Sintió una adrenalina que no le importó empujar a los demás para llegar donde estaba la pareja. Al diablo todo. Ella necesitaba saber quién era y si ese hombre aparecía enfrente de ella, quería decir que estaba cerca de la verdad. Cuando se puso enfrente de la pareja dijo lo primero que se le vino en la mente.

— ¿quieres unirte al S.P.E.W? —preguntó ansiosa.

Vio que la pareja jadeó y sus corazones latían al cien. Escuchaba el bombeo de la sangre que iba hacia el corazón. La expresión de la pareja parecía que hubieran visto un fantasma. Vio que aquella pareja quería decir algo y como si el ratón les hubiera comida la lengua, ellos no decían nada.

— ¡disculpen! —Dijo Alice llegando al lugar junto con Jasper—, mi hermana anda buscando personas que quieran unirse a su causa. El SPEW se trata de… —Alice no sabía que decir.

—Sobre los derechos de los elfos —soltó Hermione para ver las reacciones de aquella pareja. Y ellos empezaron a sudar más. Notó que no se sorprendieron al escuchar la palabra "elfos".

— ¿elfos? —dijo la mujer recuperando su postura— ¿e-existe los e-elfos George? —preguntó la mujer queriendo lucir relajada pero el bombeo de su corazón la delato.

—no, que va. ¿Es una película? —señaló el cartel. Aquel pelirrojo controló su ritmo cardiaco mientras se burlaba de ella.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—no, no es una película. Es una…—no pudo terminar de decir al ver que Rosalie llegaba junto con los demás

—Disculpen a mi hija —dijo Rosalie sin inmutarse al ver a las personas ya que abrazo a Hermione en un tono materno

— ¿su hija? —preguntó aturdida la mujer

—Sí, la adoptamos hace un año —dijo la rubia mientras escudriñaba a la mujer y daba un leve gruñido que solo los vampiros escucharon— ¿Hermione estas bien? —preguntó como si Hermione fuera la víctima. La mujer carraspeó.

—bueno nosotros nos retiramos. Nuestra película está a punto de comenzar —dijo el pelirrojo mientras abrazaba a su mujer para alejarse del lugar—, fue un placer conocerte Hermione —le guiñó un ojo. Rosalie gruñó mientras Jasper controlaba la situación.

Hermione se sintió frustrada. A pesar de sentir la calma de Jasper eso no lo confortaba al contrario se sentía más perdida. Abrazó más fuerte a Rosalie y empezó a imitar sonidos de llanto. Emmett la apartó del abrazo de Rosalie para abrazarla mientras le murmura lo siento.


End file.
